A River of Emotions
by black-lotusblossom
Summary: There is chaos in Cephiro again, will Cephiro need a pillar again? Hikaru is starting to grow up, which could mean a relationship for her and Lantis, but will Primera allow it? Will Ascot get a backbone? Umi doesn't want to hurt Ascot, but... Emotions
1. A Happy Reunion

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!

Also, the beginning is more like an introduction and stuff, so please bear with me. This is my first time writing fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy ! Also, this is based more on the manga, then the anime or OAV (or not at all), so Presea didn't die, and has no twin sister, and Gardina name is not spelled Caldina or something like that. If there is anything that I missed, just please tell me.

**Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu are 16 years old now. **

**Thoughts are italicized. **

Chapter 1: A Happy Reunion 

**Tokyo Tower **

A girl with long light-blue hair, wandered her sapphire eyes around Tokyo Tower. A girl with blonde curly hair and emerald-green eyes caught her attention.

Their eyes meet, and the blue-hair girl called out "Fuu!" at the exact same time Fuu called out "Umi!" They hugged, both with bittersweet expressions.

"I called you to meet me here because I been having a bad feeling that something is bothering Hikaru. I wanted so badly to call one of you earlier but everything just been chaotic… o I feel so guilty." Fuu explained, looking down at the floor with shame, unable to bring herself to look at one of her best friends.

"Don't feel guilty Fuu. You couldn't help that you were busy. Besides, I also been having a feeling that something is bothering Hikaru, and if both of us feel the same way, then something is definitely is up! Maybe together we can "pry" out what is upsetting her so much!" Umi replied, trying to lighten the mood.

Fuu giggled, "What are we waiting for then?"

------------------------------------

A red-haired girl looked out the window and sighed.

"Something is happening in Cephiro.. something is happening. I KNOW something is wrong." Hikaru pondered, "I been wanting to go to Cephiro for such a long time, but always one of us been busy, and we always have to go together, or it wouldn't be right." She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't hear both the doorbell ring or one of her brothers yelling her name.

"Hikaru? HIKARU!" Kakeru shouted.

"Huh?" Hikaru replied, suddenly kicked out of her thoughts.

"Umi and Fuu are here to see you!" Kakeru told Hikaru.

"Can you sent them to my room please?" Hikaru asked while smiling.

"Of course!" Kakeru replies while running downstairs.

"Man, are they really here? I missed them sooo much!" Hikaru thought.

As Fuu and Umi entered the room, Hikaru jumped up, lunging at the two.

"I am sooo glad to see ya!" Hikaru cried, hugging both as she was afraid they would disappear suddenly.

"I wo-uld …ha-ve never… guess-ed…" Umi laughs.

"C-an't ..br-eathe-" Fuu manages to choke out.

"O, sorry." Hikaru replies, letting go of both of them, "I just so excited seeing you too!"

Umi and Fuu just laughed, causing Hikaru to join in as well.

"Wow." Fuu finally says after their laughing ceased, "I don't think I laughed that much in a while.."

"And over nothing too!" Umi giggled, wiping a tear away.

But then both Umi and Fuu expressions got serious.

"Hikaru. Umi and I need to talk to you about something serious. Both Umi and I have a feeling that something is bothering you. No, we KNOW for sure that there is something bothering you, so what it is?" Fuu asked firmly.

"Yeah, and don't lie about it either. We are your friends, so if something is up we want to help!" Umi chimes in while Fuu nods along.

Hikaru sighs, giving in seeing that there was no way out, "Okay, I will tell. Its just that.. I have been having nightmares about trouble in Cephiro again. I been wanting to go, but everyone always been so busy.. and… I didn't want to bother you two!"

"But you should have told us! We could have made time to go!" Umi pouted.

"Hikaru, no matter how busy we are, we will always be here for you." Fuu stated.

Hikaru sighed. She was so grateful to have such great friends. "So can we go now? Hikaru asked.

"Of course!" Umi and Fuu replied at the same time.

--------------------------------------

Ferio sighed, toying with the simple earring, his brow knotted with concern. The girls formally known as the Magic knights haven't visited in a very long time. Besides he missed Fuu. And only to make things worse, chaos was once again in Cephiro. He knew that somehow, Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru would be able to help.

---------------------------------------

A short man with lavender hair was sitting beside a woman with blonde hair in a ponytail, both just sipping some tea.

The blonde woman was admiring looking at Guru Clef but with a worried voice said, "Clef, you are looking paler and paler everyday. You should get some more sleep."

The little man sipped at his tea before replied, "I'm fine really, it is just that I am worried about Cephiro. There does not seem to be any plausible solution to our problems. I just have this bad feeling, but I can't put my finger on it. The future isn't looking too bright…"

"And Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu haven't returned for quite a while." Presea added.

They drank their tea in a comfortable silence, both deep in thought, until Clef suddenly stand up.

"Clef?" Presea asked, her eyes clouded with worry.

"Come with we to the main garden, Fuu, Umi, and Hikaru have finally returned!" Clef excitedly replied to Presea while running out the door.

-----------------------------

A bright light shined in the main garden and three shadows floated down to the ground.

"We are finally here," Hikaru sighed with relief, letting the almost forgotten familiarity of Cephiro fill her senses, "Oh, I can't wait to see everyone again!"

"_Especially Lantis!"_ But that was a just thought in her head, and she wasn't sure why that thought randomly entered her mind, or why she had such a big urge to see, hug, and be near him.

At that moment, Clef appeared in the main garden entrance with Presea by his side.

"_What a perfect couple they would make_!" Umi and Fuu both thought. Umi and Fuu exchanged glances, knowing each other thoughts, and giggled. Hikaru, of course, was confused by what they found so amusing but didn't give it much thought due to her happiness to see Clef and Presea. Hikaru ran up to Presea and gave her a big teddy bear hug.

"Presea! I missed you!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Everyone was in big smiles, while Gardina and Lafarga, holding hands, entered the room. Gardina immediately saw Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu, and waltzed right over to them, gathering them into a big hug/

"I totally missed ya! Why didn't ya visit sooner?" Gardina commanded.

"Sorry… we all have been busy, but we have missed all of ya just as much!" Fuu replied.

Finally, Gardina let go of them. However, Umi noticed something on Gardina's hand… something shiny.

However, right when Fuu asked Clef where Ferio was, Umi asked Gardina what was that on her finger. Since both talked at the same time both Gardina and Clef couldn't hear what was being said to them, and both said "What?"

This went on until Clef banged Umi on her head with his staff and said "STOP TALKING SO I CAN TALK!" Everyone laughed, old memories coming back to life. Clef finally answered Fuu's question that Ferio was in his room.

"Is that a ring on your ring finger?" Umi finally asked Gardina.

Lafarga then blushed at the question while Gardina happily announced, "Yep, I am getting married to Lafarga, he proposed a few weeks ago! It was extremely romantic!"

Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru all screamed with joy and while somehow managing pronouncing out, "Congratulations!"

"Yep, Yep!" the excited Gardina said, "I remember Fuu telling me EVERYTHING about what marrying was back on your planet.. Eearth? Well, anyways, I was always telling that to Lafarga, so he decided to propose to me and stuff. So now Presea is my maid of honor, and I want ya to be my bridesmaids! What perfect timing for y'all to arrive!"

Umi now was excited more than ever..

"AHHHH, I am going to be part of a wedding, not the bride YET, but still OMG!" Umi yelled with joy.

Fuu and Hikaru couldn't help but laugh.

------------------------------------

"What the hell is someone screaming about?" Ferio bitterly muttered, reluctantly getting up and getting Lantis to go with him to see what the racket was about. As they entered, Ferio and Lantis saw Umi jumping up and down with Gardina.

"_Hey Umi is here- that must mean Fuu is here too!"_ Ferio thought, looking around, anticipation arousing.

Finally, Ferio spotted Fuu. His heart skipped a beat, and it felt like there were million butterflies in his stomach. He ran up to her, wrapping his strong arms around her slim figure, earning a giggle from Fuu. Hikaru spotted Lantis, and felt a warm sensation throughout her body while running up to him, throwing herself at him. Lantis felt small yet strong arms abound his waist, and hugged her back. Lantis knew exactly who it was, not having to look down to confirm who it was.

Hikaru.

When she finally let go, Hikaru asked where Eagle was, and Lantis told her that he was in Autozam right now. So that meant that Eagle was fine, and Hikaru knew that her bad feeling wasn't about Eagle. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, and smiled up at Lantis.

It was all a happy reunion for all until Umi realized something.

"Where is Ascot?" Umi asked.

"Did someone say my name?" a brown-haired dude with long bangs said, standing at the door. As he looked around at everyone, his eyes fell upon Umi, causing him to blush uncontrollably. Umi ran up to the nervous boy and hugged him, not noticing his bright blush.

Fuu giggled. Umi's fingers itched to push Ascot's bangs aside so she have a better look at his eyes. Unfortunately for Umi, she couldn't reach that high, and pouted cutely.

"You have grown so tall, Ascot. I am proud of you!" Umi said.

None of this helping the nervousness Ascot was feeling.

Fuu giggled once again, but then quickly got serious.

"I know this is a happy reunion and all, but there are serious matters at hand here. Hikaru been having nightmares that there is something is wrong again in Cephiro. Is there?." As Fuu finished, she noticed all smiles were replaced with gloomy expression.

Clef asked that Fuu, Hikaru, and Umi follow him to his room to talk.

* * *

So what do you think?

**Review! **


	2. They weren't ready

Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do now own Rayearth.

**Thoughts are italicized. **

Chapter 2

As Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu entered Clef's room, Clef made four chairs appear. All three said, "Thank you," while sitting down.

"Okay," Clef sighed, waiting a while before he started again, "Things were peaceful until, well….. The people starting using their will to cause harm. You can say that will in Cephiro is like a weapon; it can be used for good or used for harm, and in this case, more and more people are using their will to hurt others. They could be using their will for revenge on others because of their emotions. For example, if they were depressed, they would flood their town to make other people suffer just like them. If they wanted something, then they would use their will to get it, not caring who would get hurt in the process. People who have stronger wills then those and good intentions are trying to stop this, including myself, Ferio, Presea, Lantis, and many others, but things are still getting out of control. We can't stop all of this; it is very power draining, and depression, hatred, anger, and selfishness can be very powerful emotions. I haven't felt this tired and stressed for such a long time. It saddens my heart at what is happening.."

Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu looked at each other with sad looks on their faces, still trying to absorb everything in.

"Then how come this never happened when Cephiro had a pillar?" Hikaru asked.

"Because when we had a pillar, that person could keep things in control. We know all that the pillar must have the strongest heart power, therefore if someone had a wish to disturb the peace of Cephiro or to harm others, it would be over-powered by the pillar." Clef explained.

"Oh," Hikaru replied dully, mentally smacking herself for asking such an obvious question.

"They weren't ready," Fuu said suddenly in a stoic voice. Both Hikaru and Umi gave confused looks, while Clef just waited for Fuu to continue.

"The people of Cephiro before couldn't use their will freely because of the pillar, so they didn't have to worry about that. They don't know how to control their emotions. They were so used to not using their will of emotions, they got "lazy." They didn't have to do anything to maintain the peace. They got spoiled, and now without that person protecting them, they don't know what to do. A world controlled by will is a world full of great potential for beautiful dreams but also great potential for chaos." Fuu explained.

"Some people also have created monsters again, both out of fear and anger." Clef added.

"There are monsters in Cephiro AGAIN?" Hikaru said in shock. Clef just nodded.

Fuu asked Clef very slowly, dreading the answer, but the question needed to be answered, "Clef, are you thinking about needing a pillar again?"

Both Hikaru's and Umi's eye widen.

"This is too much…" Umi said quietly.

"To be honest, yes," he said, careful not to look at any of the three girls.

Tears were flowing down Hikaru's face now, shock freezing her. Both Fuu and Umi went over to Hikaru to hug her, trying to cheer her up, even though both of them were just as sad.

"I thought we helped Cephiro, but we didn't accomplish a thing, _again_. Maybe I should have stayed and became the pillar, maybe I should have." Hikaru whispered, but loud enough for Clef to still hear. Now Umi and Fuu were both crying together with Hikaru.

"_NO_! Please don't blame yourselves. It wasn't anyone's fault. Things just happened, and this is for the better, even if it doesn't seem like so. Things will get better in the future. You did the right thing, not becoming the pillar, you did the right thing." Clef said.

The three girls then wiped their eyes, and sat back down, some of their emotions calmed down.

"We will help you control the people until we can all come to a decision." Hikaru said in a very serious tone, all her smiles and cheerful gone.

"And don't argue with us, there wouldn't be a point. We were before, the Magic Knights, and I guess we still are the Magic Knights, but in a different way. We are supposed to protect Cephiro but more importantly, we _want_ to," Umi pointed out.

Fuu smiles and nods, "This love Cephiro, and the people here too. Cephiro is like a second home. There's no point in arguing, you can't stop us."

Clef smiles, chuckling, "Alright."

Umi then retorted, "Also, we can't be sad, remember, Gardina's wedding! This is a _wedding_; a wedding means celebration!

"You are right." Fuu agrees.

"Lets go back out to the main garden then!" Hikaru said, back to her normal jovial self.

"You three go on ahead, I'll be right there." Clef replies.

"Okay, but don't you dare take too long!" Hikaru commands.

Clef watched the three girls walk out, all happily talking together. He sighed. He didn't tell them about the strange evil vibe he was feeling, but he guessed that it could wait until later, and walked out to the main garden to join everyone else.

* * *

**Review!**

**Do the right thing.. and review!**

**Wuu-cha. **


	3. Best Friends Forever

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!

**Thoughts are italicized. **

Chapter 3: True Friends

Gardina and Presea have became friends over the years, and good ones at that. Gardina and Presea were walking out on their daily walk before they went to asleep.

"This wedding stuff is like so exciting! Gardina said, "I bet after a while, marrying someone is going to be common thing in Cephiro just like where Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu come from… I think Eearth?

"Yeah………….." Presea sighed, her mind wondering off, to a short lavender-haired hair man.

"You are thinking about Clef and that you want to marry him." Gardina stated.

Presea sighed once again. "You know me too well.

Gardina laughed… " Presea, _EVERYONE_ knows how you feel about Clef, well, expect Clef himself. But you_are _right, I do know you well."

Both women giggled.

"But what do you see in the little squirt anyways, Presea?" Gardina commanded out of Presea.

"Gardina, you know me, and I told you already like a million times!"

"I know… but it is hard to believe that you would fall in love with a person as stubborn as Clef! I mean, a lot of dudes are attracted to you, and yet you still think only of Clef. He makes you suffer so much and he doesn't care, which I can't stand for!" Gardina said, stomping her foot down while glaring.

"GARDINA," Presea warned, "Don't you dare do anything! If he doesn't love me back, there is nothing that I can do about it."

"Whatever you say, but lets go back now, I can tell that both of us are getting sleepy. Plus, I miss my Lafarga already." Gardina stated.

They laughed together, Presea happy that Gardina had her lover love her back, but Gardina wasn't happy that Presea was suffering because her love didn't return her feelings. Presea knew that Gardina was up to something (of course, she always is), but she knew that this was big, and that her plan included a certain short mage. They gave each other a friendly hug before departing.

* * *

**Review please!**

**i'll wuv you? **

**wuu-cha**


	4. True Emotions

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!

**Thoughts are italicized. **

Chapter 4: True Emotions

Clef sat at his desk sipping at his tea, and going over some papers. However, he wasn't concentrating on trying to read the papers.

_ Flashback>_

" _GURU CLEF! WE NEED A PILLAR! WE NEED A PILLAR!" Some people yelled out selfish._

"_So you want another person to sacrifice themselves for your own stake, AGAIN, not even trying to help things yourselves." Clef replied, with force._

"_YES!" they relied without hesitation! _

_ End of Flashback_>

Clef sighed, everything wasn't right. He needed to think of a solution, but the solution just seemed so far away. Just then, someone knocked on his door, and he called out "Come in!" To his surprise, Gardina stepped in, and to surprise him even more, she had a very serious look on her face.

"Gardina..?" Clef said confused.

"I have something very important to talk to you about." Gardina replied. She closed the door, and Clef made a chair appear. Gardina just ignored it though.

"About what?" Clef asked though thinking, "_What would she have to talk to me about?_"

"Presea." Gardina said.

"Presea?" Clef asked.

"Yes, Presea" Gardina retorted.

"What about her?" Clef replied, worried that something might have happened to her, but didn't show it.

Gardina sighed, thinking, _"He is so stubborn_."

"Do you have any idea how much she loves you? She is head over heels over you! Gardina said.

" Of course I know, how could I not?" Clef responded coldly, but inside his heart skipped a beat with happiness.

"And you don't care at all? Even at least as a friend?" Gardina's voice increasing with anger.

"Of course I care, but I just choose to do nothing about it," Clef told Gardina.

"_Do nothing about it? How arrogant can you,"_ Gardina hissed angrily, trying her best not to yell, since she didn't intend on anyone else hearing, especially Presea.

"Well, what I am supposed to do about it?" Clef asked cooly.

"At least talk to her about it. You should know how much you make her suffer." Gardina's anger calming down a bit.

"Well, it is her fault, for falling in love with me." Clef said, but he really felt like killing himself for saying that. However, he told himself that he couldn't let himself get hurt again.

Gardina's eyes harden, causing Clef to get slightly nervous. "You say that you don't care about her "that way" , only as a friend, and if you really did, then that would be okay. She would get over you one day BUT, I know deep inside of you, you love her just as much as she loves you. Presea feels that "vide" too, because she knows you so well, but you are ignoring your true feelings for some reason. I don't know why you are doing so, but what I know is if you keep on doing this, she WILL move on, and then you shall regret it for the rest of your life. You are taking advantage of her love. You know that she loves you, therefore you believe that she would stay with you always, without you ever having to show your true feelings. Well, you are wrong, and if you don't show your true feelings soon, I will make sure you will be wrong."

"How…..?" Clef replied in total shock.

"I can read body language very well. I saw it in your eyes how much you adored her, and also how you quickly cover it up. Presea is my best friend, I love her dearly, and if you make her suffer anymore, I will never forgive you. I want her to happy. I know that is hard to move on, especially something as strong as love, and I am not asking you to just "automatically" come out of your shell, but I just want you to talk to her about it. It would make her so happy, which she deserves so much. Please think about it." Gardina pleaded before walking out, all her angry gone, as if washed away with the tears now streaming down her face.

A whirlwind of emotions leaving Clef stunned, as the only thing he could do was stare at her retreating back.

---------------------------------------------

** Next Morning>**

Umi and Fuu walked off to the main garden. Since Hikaru was still asleep, and they decided not to bother her. Umi and Fuu laid beside each other on the grass.

"I can't believe this." Umi said.

"Same here." Fuu simply replied.

"Gardina's wedding, and then all of this chaos. Too totally opposites." Umi told Fuu sadly.

"I know, but lets try to be cheerful, for Hikaru and everyone else's sake, besides, Lafarga and Gardina are perfect for each other." Fuu said, giving a small smile for Umi.

Umi smiled back, "Too true."

"Love is such a wonderful thing…" Fuu's said, thinking about a certain yellow-eyed, green-haired man.

Umi giggled, knowing what Fuu was daydreaming about.

"You and Ferio are sooo cute together! I can't wait until find my true love." Umi stated dreamily.

Fuu slightly blushed from the compliment Umi just given her about her and Ferio, " You know, Umi, I think your true love is closer than you think."

"Huh?" Umi replied confused.

"Never mind, but you will soon understand what I am talking about. " Fuu said while innocently smiling at one of her best friend.

Umi just gave her a death glare, "So then, what about you and Ferio."

A light pink blush appeared on Fuu's face, and Umi couldn't help but laugh, getting the exact reaction she wanted. Just then, Ferio walked in, and asked Umi if he may talk to Fuu alone. Fuu just blushed even darker and Umi nodded, smiling as she was leaving. Ferio made Fuu happy, and with Fuu happy, Umi was happy.

"You are up early, which is just plain weird. "You just _love_ your sleep," Fuu teased.

Ferio just gave her a sweet, special smile he saved for Fuu only "Not as much as I love you."

Fuu's blush was now as bright as Hikaru's hair.

"Beside I missed you," Ferio said before passionately kissing Fuu on the lips, and they laid there together, with Fuu's head on Ferio's chest.

"I missed you too, Ferio." And they laid there in relaxed silence, both simply enjoying each other's company.

They haven't seen each other in such a long time.

-----------------------------

Umi walked down the hallway, just wandering about. She remembered Hikaru snoring, which she giggled at. Hikaru mostly never snored, which means she must have been really tired.

"I guess I should check on Hikaru." Umi thought.

As she looked in their room, Hikaru was still asleep. Umi smiled at Hikaru, since she was still snoring. As Umi continued her "adventure" around the castle, she spotted Ascot picking fruit, with his friends (aka his creatures). Umi loved how Ascot was so sweet and how he loved helping out.

"ASCOT!" Umi shouted.

Ascot turned around just in time to see Umi throw her slender arms around him. As Umi hugged him, Ascot turned crimson red, becoming extremely nervous.

"Is something wrong Ascot? Your face is all bright red." Umi obliviously stated. Umi was worried about him since Ascot was always like that around her now.

"It's nothing." Ascot replied, mentally berating himself for being so bashful.

"You are always helping out, Ascot, you are always super sweet." Umi complimented a wide grin on her face.

Ascot's blush grew even more. "That is because of you, Umi. You scolded…" But before he could finish, Umi shushed him by putting one of her fingers over his mouth.

"You told me that a while back, the same exact thing. So stop embarrassing me!" Umi commanded of him in a sweet tone.

Ascot sighed, part of him disappointed but also excited since Umi had just touched him on the lips, but thought "I bet she likes Clef, she will never like me. I am only just a friend to her, and I always will be."

* * *

**Remember to review! Thanks for reading! **


	5. Growing up

STARDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!

**Thoughts are italicized. **

Chapter 5: Growing Up

Hikaru yawns while stretching. She looks at both sides of her, and notices that both Umi and Fuu are gone.

"_Where did they go?"_ Hikaru pondered. _"Oh well, it is nice to be alone at times." _

Hikaru got up to look out the window and saw that Lantis is walking around a garden. Hikaru suddenly felt warm sensations all over her body.

"What is this feeling? Why I'm I feeling like this every time I see Lantis?" Hikaru asked herself, squirming because of her confusion.

Hikaru sighed, and this was when Lantis looked up and saw Hikaru looking at him, and smiled; His ice blue eyes melting with compassion. Hikaru blushed and smiled back while waving. Hikaru walked away from the window, deciding that it was time to start getting dressed.

----------------------------------------

Umi walked into their room and noticed that Hikaru was up.

"Hikaru, you ready to go the meeting?" Umi asked.

"Yeah, I am." Hikaru replied cheerily. "Where is Fuu?"

"Oh, Fuu is with Ferio." Umi said, giggling.

Hikaru laughed, her usual wide smile on. "Well, hopefully they aren't going to be _too_ late."

"Well, that will be the day. Ferio isn't a good influence on Fuu." Umi laughed.

"Well, he sure makes her happy." Hikaru beamed.

Hikaru and Umi took off to the meeting in tremendously joyful moods.

-------------------------------------------------

Hikaru and Umi entered the meeting room while seeing that Clef, Presea, Gardina, Lafarga, Eagle, Lantis, Geo, Tarta, and Tatra were already there.

Eagle saw Hikaru, and waved to her. Hikaru ran over and gave him a big hug.

"You doing okay, Eagle?" Hikaru asked.

"Best ever, thanks to you." Eagle replied.

"Not just me, silly." Hikaru stated while lightly pinching his cheek. Geo laughed at this innocent gesture, but Hikaru didn't notice how Tatra was giggling also.

"Everyone to his or her seats, while we wait for everyone else." Clef announced.

At that time, Ascot arrived, while Aska and Sang Yung magically appeared.

"Are we late?" Aska asked.

"Not at all. Please take your seats." Clef replied.

After a few minutes of waiting, finally Ferio and Fuu arrived, giggling.

"FERIO, YOU ARE THE PRINCE! HOW DARE YOU BE LATE TO ONE OF THE MEETINGS! FOR ONCE, COULDN'T YOU NOT BE SO LAZY!" Clef howls while glaring daggers at Ferio.

"We are sorry for being late, Clef, we dozed off and lost track of time in one of the gardens." Fuu explained. "I know that isn't really a good explanation though…"

"I'm not mad at you Fuu, just Ferio." Clef told Fuu. "Looks like Ferio's laziness is getting to Fuu." Clef said, talking to no one particularly.

"Well, since everyone is here now, can we start the meeting?" Tatra asked lightly.

"Lets." Eagle replied while giving her a quite warm smile.

"First off, I want to welcome back Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu." Eagle said, looking around to saw such gleaming faces. Eagle looked at his best friend, and saw how Lantis was looking at Hikaru. However, he saw that instead of Hikaru being totally unaware of it, he noticed that she was slightly blushing.

Eagle smiled to himself, thinking "_Looks like Hikaru is starting to grow up." _

Eagle's attention then was caught upon a peculiar girl with long flowing auburn hair, and flashed her a smile. Tatra's reaction was to calmly smile back, but Eagle could see how her eyes were dancing.

"Eagle? - EAGLE?" Hikaru shouted.

"Huh?" Eagle said, with a slight blush on his face.

"Did you hear me? How is the environment of Autozam now? Is it improving?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh yes. It is greatly improving, thanks to the everyone's help." Eagle replied, "However, doesn't Cephiro have its own set of problems now?"

Clef sighed wearily, "Yes, unfortunately, we are in trouble. People are starting to use their will for the worst. We are trying to get everything under control, but its been really hard lately."

"Are you thinking if Cephiro will need to use the pillar system again?" Tatra asked carefully, concern evident in her voice.

"That is only a last resort." Ferio quickly replied.

Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu all sighed, their fist clenched with hatred towards the pillar system, memories resurfacing.

The "check-up" meeting went on how Fahren, Autozam, Cephiro, and Chizata were doing. The twin princesses, Eagle, Geo, and Aska, and Sang Yung were staying at Cephiro for a few days. Zazu also was staying, but was not able to go to the check-up meeting.

Hikaru gave one last longing look at Lantis, and then left with Umi and Fuu when the meeting ended. However, she really didn't want to leave. She rather stay with Lantis, but she didn't know why she wanted to stay with him.

"_My feelings for him are like my feelings for a brother only, right?"_ Hikaru asked herself. What Hikaru didn't see was that Primera has been watching her and Lantis, and this new spark between them now that Hikaru was starting to develop new feelings. Before, Hikaru was too naïve to understand, but now she was starting to grow up. Primera now knew she had something to worry about, and had to do something about it.

"Lantis is **_MINE! _**There is no way that I'll lose him to that tramp! Nothing will stop me." Primera exclaimed, resentment and jealously weaved into her voice.

* * *

A/N. So, just what is the little pixie planning now? Thanks for reading!

**Please, Review!**


	6. What Family?

A/N: Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing! It means a great deal to me!

STARDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!

**Thoughts are italicized. **

Chapter 6: What Family? 

"Those damn Magic knights! They need to be punished; they don't deserve happiness! Hmm… the blonde hair girl with the glasses… yes…. she is the one that I shall attack first. She is the weakest of the three. If one goes down, then all three will." A mysterious person thought while watching the Magic knights talk to Presea and Gardina before disappearing.

Fuu stopped talking.

"Fuu, is something wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"…. Huh? Oh, No….. I just felt like we were being watched, but I guess it was just my imagination." Fuu replied, though she couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Anyways, just how big shall this wedding be Gardina? Umi asked, eager to talk about the wedding.

"Well, it isn't going to be that big. Just a few people, I don't really feel like having a massive wedding; Just a simple but beautiful wedding." Gardina answered, anticipation obvious.

"Will your family be there? I would love to meet your family!" Hikaru asked curiously, intending no harm.

Gardina looked down with closed eyes and replied. "Well…. I… don't have a family.."

"What?" Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu exclaimed.

"I was a only child. My mom left with another man, and then my father committed suicide. The rest of my relatives wanted nothing to do with me. They believed that I was a cursed child because of what both my father and mother did. They believed that bad luck would follow me everything I went. That is the reason why I become a dancer. I needed to earn money to survive, and I just needed to get out of Chizeta. It was a win-win situation. Traveling around helped me forget. It also lead me to work for Zagato" Gardina replied, gloomily.

"But don't be so sad on my account. Everything is okay. I'm fine. I have learned from it, and became stronger. Cursed child my ass." Gardina laughed, though some pain still reflected in her eyes.

Hikaru hugged Gardina, whispering a sorry for bringing up the topic.

"Its okay sugar. It was nice to let some of the people I love the most know." Gardina said.

"Now, back to my wedding…" Gardina smirked.

"Gardina is right! Gardina's wedding is coming up, don't be so gloomy. This is a time to rejoice! So now, lets discuss the dresses!" Presea said.

"Lets." Umi replied.

------------------------------

Tarta and Tatra were walking together outside just chatting about random things until both spotted Eagle and Lantis sitting in the trees.

"Well, I do hope you two won't fall down and break a bone." Tatra teased.

"Hey, we are strong men. Not like a little fall could beat us two." Eagle smirked.

"Quite cocky." Tarta stated.

"That is just he." Lantis replied coolly, glancing over at Eagle, amusement in his eyes where he did not allow himself to smile.

"Hey now!" Eagle protested.

Tarta and Tatra just laughed.

"Now, would you two like to join us for a cup of tea?" Tatra asked.

"I don't see a problem with that." Eagle replied while jumping down.

"What are you doing?" Tatra asked.

"Um.. didn't you just ask for us to have a cup of tea with you two pretty ladies?" Eagle asked, confused.

Tarta blushed, while Tatra just giggled.

"Did I ask to have a cup of tea inside?" Tatra replied, while jumping up onto a branch of the tree, with Tarta following.

Tatra closed her eyes and then appeared a kettle of hot tea in her hands along with cups appearing in her, Lantis's, and Tarta's hands.

"You going back on your word, Eagle?" Tarta asked.

"Of course not." Eagle replied, jumping back up.

Tatra willed a cup into Eagle's hand, and then poured everyone some tea, and willed the kettle away.

"I never imagined you, Tatra, to want to have tea in the trees." Eagle stated, amusement in his eyes.

"But then you never really knew me, Eagle" Tatra replied, smiling.

"True.." Eagle laughed.

Tarta tensed up at how Eagle both smiled and looked at Tatra. However, no one noticed expect Lantis.

"_Is it just that she doesn't like Eagle, or is it because she is jealous?"_ Lantis pondered, suddenly very interested in the whole situation.

"Well, I have to go now. I don't feel like having any tea right now." Tarta suddenly said with a stoic expression.

"Tarta, are you sure?" Tatra asked, a bit worried by Tarta's expression.

"Positive." Tarta replied while jumping down.

--------------------------------------

"Hikaru, you feel like going to pick some fruit with me and Fuu?" Umi asked.

"Um.. not right now. Maybe some other time, okay?" Hikaru replied.

"You feeling okay? You look a bit pale." Fuu asked, worry in her eyes.

"Of course I'm fine, just a bit tired. You two go get that fruit!" Hikaru commanded, raising a fist in the playfully.

"Okay.. well, we will be back soon." Umi replied.

Hikaru plopped on the bed, and sighed. _"Just what will happen to Cephiro now?"_ Hikaru pondered. Little did Hikaru realize that she was being watched.

"_Best now to talk to Hikaru since she is all by herself, and Lantis busy talking to Eagle."_ Primera thought.

"Hi Hikaru!" Primera suddenly said, flying out of her hiding spot.

"What? Who's there?" Hikaru asked, jolting up. "O. Hey Primera! Long time no see! I missed you! How are things going?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Well, to be honest. Not good, not good at all." Primera replied, with a sad look on her face, but thinking, "_Bad indeed, now that you're here,"_

"What? What's wrong? Is there anything that I can do to help?" Hikaru asked, truly concerned.

"Please, help me find my family! Lantis saved me, but didn't have time to save the rest of my family! I have been searching for them by myself, but I'm so tiny, and this world is so big.." Primera desperately begged, a 'tear' rolling down her cheek.

"I'll help you find your family for sure!" Hikaru answered proudly, Primera's sadness tugging at her heart. "When do you want us to start looking for them?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, I was thinking you could go somewhere else to look, and I'll stay here and look here." Primera explained.

"That sounds like a good idea! It is okay if I have some people to come with me?" Hikaru requested.

"Sure, but you must not tell anyone the real reason why you all are going out. Tell them you want to go on a vacation, to see more of Cephiro." Primera answered with a firm voice.

"Why?" Hikaru asked, cocking her head in a confused matter.

"No one believes that my family is still alive. They all are telling me to give up. If you tell them the real reason, they will not let you go. Please, you have to promise not to tell _anyone_, including Fuu and Umi. They could tell someone else. _Please_." Primera begged.

"You have my word, Primera." Hikaru replied, her caring personality giving in.

"Also, you mustn't let Lantis know that you are even going. He will want to come, and realize immediately that you are looking for my family, and make you all come back here. So, stay _away _from Lantis." Primera warned, Hikaru unaware of the growl in Primera's voice.

Hikaru nodded in understatement.

"Start at Forest Elel. I have a feeling they are there." Primera stated.

"Got it!" Hikaru answered.

"Well, I got to go now. Please find my family, thanks so much!" Primera said while flying away.

"I'll find them! Don't worry!" Hikaru called back.

Primera smirked.

"_That naïve bitch. She totally fell for it. Now that I got Hikaru away from Lantis, I can start seducing Lantis. I am such a genius. My Lantis, **my** beautiful Lantis."_ Primera dreamily thought.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Jealously is running high! Please review, and constructive criticisms welcome**! 


	7. What love?

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!

**Thoughts are italicized. **

Chapter 7: What love?

"I don't feel so well..!" Umi complained.

Fuu laughed. "That is because you ate more than you picked fruits! My healing wind won't heal your stomachache, though, even if I could heal you, I wouldn't do it anyways."

Umi pouted, "What happened to sisters forever?"

"Hey, it was your own fault." Fuu pointed out.

Umi lightly punched Fuu, knowing she lost.

"Sore loser." Fuu giggled, sticking her tongue out at Umi.

As Umi and Fuu entered their room, they were greeted by a huge death hug. Umi and Fuu moved the baskets out of Hikaru's way just in time.

"Were we gone that long?" Umi asked, amused.

"Nah, but I still missed you two all the same." Hikaru replied.

"Then you should have came with us!" Fuu stated, " Oh well, we missed you as well."

Hikaru let go of both of them, and suddenly exclaimed, "Lets go out on a camping trip!"

"Why all of a sudden do you want to go on a camping trip?" Umi questioned.

"Well, it would be fun, and we could also explore some places of Cephiro that we never been to. Why should we be stuck in this castle when we can go out and explore?" Hikaru explained, careful to say what she practiced ahead of time.

"Hey, that does sound like a good idea. We really haven't seen that much of Cephiro, and it does get boring around here. So, how about it, Fuu?" Umi said, excitement apparent.

"Sure, why not? It'll help us learn more about Cephiro." Fuu smiled, "Though, where would we go?"

"How about Forest Elel? Remember, that was the first place we came to when we arrived in Cephiro, and where we meet Clef." Hikaru requested, trying to influence them to say yes.

"Good with me. Fuu?" Umi asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Fuu answered, "Now lets go and get permission from Clef."

As they were walking towards Clef's room, Hikaru saw Lantis walking towards their direction.

Hikaru froze.

"_Stay away from Lantis."_ Primera's warning echoing in Hikaru's mind.

Hikaru grabbed her two best friends' hand and started running back to their room.

"_Oh, I hope he didn't see us."_ Hikaru thought to herself.

"Hikaru, why are we running the opposite direction of Clef's room? If you want to get to Clef room, it might help to actually go in direction to Clef room." Umi teased.

"Umm…I have to go to the bathroom." Hikaru lied.

"_How I hate lying to my best friends. I wish I could just tell them the truth but I promised Primera. She is counting on me. I can't let her down._" Hikaru deep in thought.

Hikaru waited a few seconds, before flushing then washing her hands.

"Okay, lets go now." Hikaru said.

"Finally!" Umi teased.

Luckily, for Hikaru, they didn't run into Lantis this time.

Fuu knocked on the door to Clef's room.

"It's open." Clef simply replied.

As they walked in, they saw that Clef wasn't alone. Ferio and Ascot were in there already.

"Um…did we interrupt something? We can come back later.." Fuu said, already starting to walk out.

"No, that is okay. We were almost finished anyways." Clef replied. "Everything okay?"

"Yep. Everything is fine. We came to get your permission to go on a camping trip to Forest Elel." Hikaru answered eagerly.

All the guys raised an eyebrow.

"An camping trip?" Clef questioned.

"Yes. We want to explore Cephiro. We really haven't seen that much of Cephiro. We want to learn more about Cephiro" Hikaru explained.

"Well, that does sound like fun and I understand your curiosity to learn more about Cephiro but it isn't safe for you three girls to go out by yourselves, even if you three were former Magic knights. One, there are still monsters out there again, and two, you don't know your way around here. I don't want you three getting lost. I do want to allow you three to go, but I'm concerned for your safety. I hope you understand…" Clef said firmly, but no one missed the concern and reluctance in his voice.

Hikaru looked down, disappointed.

"I'll come too then." Ferio smirked, "I can guide them around, and help protect them as well, like before."

Fuu smiled, remembering when she first meet Ferio, and at how she tricked Ferio to protect them.

"I'll come as well to help out with things." Ascot said.

Clef pondered for a few seconds, before deciding. "Alright. You can go then. But only for a seven days! Ferio, Ascot, you two better take good care of these girls, or some punishment will be on its merry way. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Both boys replied.

Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu all jumped together in joy, and then gave Clef, Ferio, and Ascot all big hugs.

Hikaru was relieved. She almost thought they wouldn't be able to go.

"Lets get everything ready then." Ferio said.

------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" Hikaru asked.

"No! Hikaru, don't you dare ask that question again or I'm going to push you off Fyula!" Ferio threaten.

"If you did that then I would push _you_ off as well." Fuu retorted.

"You wouldn't dare. You would miss me too much. Besides, I'm too fast for you to catch." Ferio smirked.

Fuu just rolled her eyes at his arrogance.

"Why did we take Fyula? Wouldn't the bird be faster?" Umi asked before yawning, restless from being on a big flying fish for 30 minutes.

"Blame Ascot. Ascot gets seasick easily. Even though we aren't in water, the movement of an flying animal is about the same, best to just go slow and steady." Ferio explained.

Ascot blushed, ashamed.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Ascot. We all have weaknesses." Umi said, trying to comfort the bashful boy.

"Ah, here we are." Ferio said.

"Finally!" Hikaru sighed.

Hikaru hugged Fyula. "Thanks again!"

"Wow, I forgot how beautiful it was.." Umi said, looking around in awe.

"I'm so glad we came." Fuu said while examining some flowers, "These flowers are just so stunning."

Ferio sighed at the girls being… girls. "Well, we can go look like flowers or whatever later. Lets first set up camp."

Ferio, Ascot, and Hikaru were assigned to keep the camp stuff, so they willed the camp supplies out of their gloves.

"Ferio, why couldn't we just will the stuff out of nowhere, instead of having to get the stuff beforehand, and then store then in our gloves?" Hikaru questioned while starting to set up a tent.

Ferio shrugged. "I don't know, but for some reason we can't will objects out of nowhere. However, people not from this world can will foods and drinks, but if not practiced it doesn't taste right. Like, if you willed an apple, it would most likely be rotten or something like that. No offense to you though, just an example."

"None taken." Hikaru smiled.

After they finished setting up the tents, they decided it was time to cook some food.

Fuu and Umi were assigned to store the food.

"Hikaru, why don't you, Ferio, and Ascot go out to look around while Umi and I cook dinner today?" Fuu asked.

"Okay! We will be back soon! Lets go!" Hikaru said, excited.

Ferio groaned as he stands up. He just wanted to nap while watching Fuu.

"_Now, I can go start to look for Primera's family!" _Hikaru enthusiastically thought.

-----------------------------------------

**Meanwhile back in the castle…**

"_Where is Hikaru? I swear I saw her in the hallway that one day, but she ran off as if she was scared of me or something.."_ Lantis pondered just as he spotted Clef. _"Might as well go ask Clef where Hikaru is, he should know."_

"Have you seen Hikaru lately? I haven't seen her yesterday or today." Lantis asked.

"You didn't hear? She went to a camping trip with Fuu, Umi, Ferio, Ascot." Clef answered.

Lantis was surprised, though not allowing himself to show it. "Oh okay. Thanks." Lantis replied, walking away.

"_That's odd. She would have told me. It is like she is avoiding me."_ But Lantis pushed that thought aside. He knew for certain that Hikaru had no reason to avoid him. Just then, Lantis saw an cute yet attractive, tall woman with turquoise hair in a hairstyle similar to Primera's, with golden yellow eyes staring at him with love-lust. Lantis was confused. Even though she reminded him of Primera, he knew he never meet her before.

"My Lantis!" the strange women proclaimed while groping on to him.

Lantis was startled, "……Primera?"

"Yes, my love, it is I! My love for you made me into a mortal like you. We can finally be together! We can actually hug now! We can finally have a real kiss now! You don't have to pretend that you don't love me anymore just because I was a fairy and so small!" Primera replied before passionately kissing him on the lips.

Lantis merely pushed her off, and said coldly, "My heart does not lie with you."

Primera looked at Lantis in shock as he walked away before scowling, "That BITCH! She has him under her spell, making him think that she is all innocent and sweet, making him fall out of love with me! But I see the true side of her, and Lantis WILL BE MINE, _AND MINE ONLY_!"

-**5 days later**-

"How fast this camping trip went. I can't believe that already we have to leave tomorrow." Fuu sighed before stealing a kiss from Ferio.

Ferio smirked, with a evil look in his eyes. Fuu noticed it and knew it meant trouble, and starting back away and running, all the while giggling. Ferio ran after her. However, since Fuu was giggling while running, she tripped. She closed her eyes, anticipating hitting the hard ground, but instead felt something soft but muscular. Fuu opened her eyes to see that she was on top on Ferio, and blushed. That made Ferio smirk wider if that's possible, and then flipped them so that he was on top of her, and took back his kiss. His tongue hungrily exploring her mouth. He just couldn't get enough of her. He started planting kisses on her neck until..

"You fucking pervert!" Umi screamed at Ferio as she charged at him.

Ferio quickly got off a highly embarrassed Fuu and starting running away. However, he wasn't fast enough and got hammered.

"_Damn_." Ferio thought. "_You never wanted to get Umi pissed off."_

But Ferio saw Fuu wink at him and knew that it was worth it anyways.

----------------------------------------

"Omg! What did you do to Ferio?" Hikaru exclaimed as she saw Umi dragging a close to-death-Ferio.

Ascot sweat dropped.

"He deserved it. Look at what he did to Fuu!" Umi said, pointed to a quite obvious red spot on Fuu's neck ,her short hair not helping.

Hikaru tilted her head in an innocent gesture, "I don't get it.."

Everyone fell.

"What? Tell me!" Hikaru begged, completely confused.

"Later…" Umi sighed.

Ascot knew he needed to tell Umi how he felt, but just didn't know how. He planned to tell her on this camping trip, but every time he was about to, he chickened out. "_Why do I have to be so bashful?"_ Ascot thought, mentally beating himself up.

"Um…. Umi?" Ascot asked, getting increasing nervous with every second.

"Yes?" Umi answered sweetly.

"Um… well… I was thinking…. would… you like to .. go walk around with me? …Alone?" Ascot finally managed to stutter out.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I want to go on a walk with one of my best friends?" Umi replied.

Ascot felt like someone just slashed his heart open. Umi's words were slowly killing him, his love for Umi was slowly killing him. Ascot took a deep breath, trying to fight off the tears threatening to fall from his eyes at any moment.

As they walked off, Fuu sighed. Ferio looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Ferio questioned.

"Didn't you see the pain in Ascot's eyes when she said best friends?" Fuu said, concern knotting her brow.

"Yeah…" Ferio replied reminding him both of how lucky he was and increasing his pity for Ascot.

"Umi is such a hopeless romantic. She is so in-tuned with other people's affairs, but so dense when it comes to herself." Fuu sighed.

"Don't worry about it too much. Umi will realize it sooner or later." Ferio reassured.

"I just hope not too late. It's the same with Hikaru, though Hikaru is starting to become aware of her feelings.." Fuu stated. "By the way, where _is_ Hikaru?"

As they looked around, they saw that Hikaru was talking to a unicorn.

"Oh how beautiful." Fuu said.

As they were walking up to Hikaru, they heard Hikaru say something with family, and noticed that she stopped talking when she realized that they were behind her.

Fuu went over to pet the unicorn, questioning lightly. "Did we interrupt something important?"

"Not at all, just telling the unicorn how beautiful she was." Hikaru replied hastily. Hikaru mentally slapped herself for replying so fast.

The unicorn gave Hikaru a weird look before running off. Ferio had a feeling that Hikaru was hiding something.

* * *

Hehehe, I think I might have made this chapter too long….or is that a good thing? (I'm too excited, for I have tons for stuff ahead, maybe too much………………..NAH!) Anyways, thanks to all who are reviewing and still reading this fanfic! It is my first fanfic, so I'm glad there are people out there who enjoy reading it! So, please **review** (it makes me want to update faster), and any suggestions welcome! Now to some personal responds:

**Silvercats: **Lol. Well, keep on reading and find out! After Tatra asked Eagle the question would he risk his life for Cephiro, well, just yeah. (but how similar there names are sometimes confuse me because I sometimes forget which one goes with which name, lol). I can't give the story out too much, though I'm just dying to! Yep, Eagle is such a sweetheart, you just want to pinch his cheek! Hehehe. Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for your support!

**Svakee2000: **Thanks for the review! It just made me laugh so hard, for some reason, and it still does! Hehehe. Much Thanks for keeping me inspired!

**Please. Review!**


	8. Broken

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!**

**Thoughts are italicized. **

Chapter 8: Broken

"Wow. The sunset here in Cephiro is much more vivid than back at Earth…" Umi admirably told Ascot.

"Yeah, beautiful." Ascot replied, though Umi unaware that he was talking about her, not the sunset.

"_Why can't she look admirably at me? How pathetic of me. Jealous of a sunset."_ Ascot sadly thought. Ascot was slowly going into a deep depression.

Umi suddenly hugged Ascot, making him snap out of his thoughts.

"You look like you need some cheering up." Umi simply explained.

Ascot sighed, while thinking, _"What are you doing to me? You been so good to me, making me fall in love with you, but that love is killing me, slowly, painfully._"

The next thing Ascot knew, he was looking deeply into dazzling sapphire eyes and was leaning closer and closer. Just as their lips were about to meet, Umi took a step back.

Umi didn't even _notice_ that Ascot was about to kiss her. Ascot couldn't take it anymore and ran off.

"Ascot? ASCOT!" Umi yelled after him.

Ascot collapsed, his face streaked with tears, his eyes full of intense pain. "_I am so pathetic, so weak, so worthless_."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuu! Hikaru! Ferio! I can't find Ascot anywhere. We were just talking and then he just suddenly ran off!" Umi panicked, tears flowing from her eyes as she was running up to them.

Fuu and Ferio looked at each other with worried looks.

"Then we all got to go look for him!" Hikaru said.

"No. Let him be. He needs to sort out his feelings. He needs to think. He will come back when he is ready." Ferio said tightly.

"BUT WHAT FEELINGS!" Umi asked, "It is dark! It isn't safe, he could get hurt!"

Fuu just sighed, and pushed Umi in her tent. "Get some rest. He can take care of himself. He isn't a little boy. He will be back in the morning."

----------------------------------------------------------------

** Next morning>**

Ascot came into camp with a soiled face, puffy red eyes, and messed up hair. Hikaru was the first to see him.

"Omg! Ascot! What happened?" Hikaru asked, wetting a rag to wipe off the soil from his face.

"I tripped."

Hikaru knew that no way in hell that he tripped, but didn't push the topic.

Umi then saw him, and ran over. "Where were you? We were so worried about you! Ascot, please don't ever do that again!"

Ascot slowly looked up, looking her straight in the eye. "Get away from me."

Umi went wide-eye, hurt. "Ascot?"

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME! NOW!" Ascot screamed.

Umi slapped him, before she stormed off, pissed.

Fuu told Ferio to go to talk to Ascot while Fuu went over to talk to Umi.

"How dare he! I was so worried, and he dare say get away from me? What is wrong with him? Does he not care? Does he not care about us… about me?" Umi finally breaking down into Fuu's arm.

"_If only you knew, if only you knew…"_ Fuu thought, hugging Umi.

"Didn't you think that was too harsh?" Hikaru said, quietly. She never saw Ascot this mad.

Ascot looked at Hikaru with such misery in his eyes that it made her heart shudder.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Ferio growled at Ascot, grabbing him by his shirt, but then saw the pain in his eyes and left go.

"If she hates me, then I don't have to around her. I don't have to be hurt.." Ascot whispered.

Ferio just shook his head. "You are just causing more harm to yourself and her."

Ascot just kept his head lowered. Hikaru gave Ascot a comforting hug. It upset her so much to see him in this much pain. Ferio just patted Ascot's shoulder before walking off.

------------------------------------------

Primera was furious! All of her plans of seducing Lantis were all failures, and Hikaru was coming back today. " The tramp has Lantis under a rather strong spell. I got to think of a new plan."

------------------------------------------

Hikaru bit her lip. Ascot and Umi still weren't talking. They were sitting as far away from each other as possible on Fyula. There was so much tension that even Fyula felt uncomfortable. Ferio couldn't stand it anymore.

"You retards! Why be so stubborn? You know that you want to forgave each other!"

Silence was all that greeted Ferio. Ferio sighed, giving up, then looked at Hikaru. "Hikaru, you looked like you have been looking for something for the whole trip. So spill. I know you are hiding something from us."

Hikaru bit her lip once again, her bottom lip sore from the abuse. Ferio just stared at her, making her even more anxious. Fuu gave her a smile, trying to encourage her to confess. Umi turned around to stare at her as well. The only one who wasn't looking at her was Ascot, his back to all of them.

Hikaru broke.

"Oh right! Oh right! I have been looking for someone! I have been looking for Primera's family." Hikaru confessed. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have told ya earlier but I promised Primera not to tell anyone because all of everyone telling her to stop looking for her lost family." Ascot then turned to look at her as well, with a confused look, Ferio mirroring Ascot's expression.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"Pixies don't have families." Ferio told her.

"What?" Hikaru asked, confusion munching at her brain.

"Pixies don't have families. Pixies are born when Fairy flowers mave with the Hua flower." Ferio explained.

"Mave?" Fuu asked.

"Yes, mave. Maving is when two flowers combine their powers, but this only happens when both reach full power and it doesn't matter the distance from each other, which is another example of power of will. The Fairy and Hua flower have some kind of chemical structure that are attracted to each other. Pixies are rare to find because both flowers bloom only one night, and both have to be in full power and be in bloom the same night to mave. The Hua flower dies, and after a few weeks, a pixie is born from the Fairy flower. Each flower can only make one pixie, because both die. The Fairy flower after the birth of the pixie, and the Hua flower after maving. It is impossible for pixies to have blood relatives." Ferio explained.

"_How lonely.."_ Hikaru thought, _"No wonder Primera fell in love with Lantis after he rescued her. wait..._"

"That means she lied to me, but ...why?" Hikaru finally realized.

"Well, you have to find yourself when we get back." Fuu said.

"Hey, we are finally here." Umi suddenly said, startling everyone.

They all saw Clef waiting down below, waving.

"So how was the trip?" Clef asked.

"Lets just leave it at quite interesting.." Fuu replied, twirling a string of hair.

Clef just nodded satisfied with the answer, seeing how Umi and Ascot were acting very distant to each other.

----------------------------------------

Hikaru looked everywhere for the little pixie but couldn't find her anywhere. Hikaru then spotted beautiful women who looked similar to Primera but couldn't be because she was a mortal. Hikaru decided to ask her if she has seen the pixie.

"Um.. excuse me?" Hikaru asked. The women jumped, surprised.

"Sorry to interpret, but have you seen a little pixie, that looks…well like you? The same hair color and same color eyes." Hikaru asked. As she keep looking at her, she noticed that the more she looked at the unknown woman, the more she realized that she looked increasing like Primera. "You look just like her!"

Primera mentally laughed at Hikaru. _"She has no idea that it is me. Perfect." _

"No, I haven't, sorry. You are such an adorable little girl! You have to be Hikaru!" Primera said.

"Yes… but how did you know my name?" Hikaru asked though was thinking _"Little girl? Adorable? I am not an adorable little girl! I'm 16 years old for crying out loud!"_

"Well, Lantis told me all about you!" Primera said.

"You know Lantis?" Hikaru asked, eyes widening a bit, and an uninvited tingle of insecurity starting to radiate within.

"Yes. We know each other _very _well. I'm his lover." Primera told her, with a smile on her face.

Hikaru felt like she was just slapped.

"What…?"

Primera smirked.

"No… it isn't true… please… don't be…no…it can't be…. I don't believe you…"

Hikaru's heart hurt, her soul ached, "_Why..? What is this….my heart….?"_

"Yes. We are very much in love. Lantis has told me all about you. I see why he loves you so much like a _sister."_ Primera continued, her smirk growing.

"Um… I have to go." Hikaru voiced cracked, wincing from how she allowed her weakness to show. Hikaru walked out, trying to keep her cool but tears were falling from her eyes and wouldn't stop.

Hikaru bumped into someone.

"Are you okay, Hikaru?" A deep, rich voice asked her.

Ice blue eyes meet fire red eyes, but the ice melted from his and the fire gone from hers.

"I'm fine.. Lantis." Hikaru replied, looking at Lantis's well-built figure, unable to look at his eyes.

She wouldn't allow herself to do that.

Lantis wiped a tear from her cheek. "What's wrong?"

Hikaru couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't let Lantis see her like this.

She couldn't see Lantis.

She ran.

Lantis started to run after her, but lost her after she turned a corner. He looked into her room, everywhere in the castle, but couldn'tfind her anywhere. _"Where did she do? Hikaru…."_

-------------------------------------

The word 'sister' kept echoing in her mind. _"No wonder he loves her so much, she is beautiful_." Hikaru sadly thought.

_"My heart, it hurts… it hurts so much-_

_"-I … love him._

_I love Lantis-_

_..but, now, it is too late and he has found a new love. There is no way I can compare to her. She seemed nice._

_I'm only a sister to him, nothing more._

_But…I love him…_

_a sister only…."_

_Everything went black._

--------------------------------------

"Hikaru? Hikaru?" A familiar voice said.

Hikaru slowly opened her eyes to see a worried Presea, Fuu, and Umi in front of her.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked.

"Presea found you outside, fainted." Fuu replied, placing a hand on Hikaru's forehead to check if she had a fever or not.

"Ohh." Hikaru said, all the memories coming back to her.

The women. Her words. The pain.

"What happened? You look so pale." Umi said, taking one of Hikaru's hand into her own.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" Hikaru forcing herself to smile, not wanting to worry them.

"You _lie_!" Umi retorted.

"If you need to talk, we are here to listen. Okay? But for now, rest. Get your sleep." Fuu commanded, while pushing out Umi.

Hikaru laid back down, crying herself to sleep. The unknown woman's words still echoing in her head…

"_he loves you so much like a sister..._

_sister..._

-------------------------------------------

It was official. Tatra, elder princess of Chizata, and commander in chief of Autozam, Eagle, were dating. Everyone was talking about it, from world to world.

"Eagle and Tatra! They make such a _perfect_ couple. Both gorgeous, smart, nice and kind, excellent fighters, determined! They are just made for each other!" Tarta heard a group of girls giggling.

Tarta snapped.

"**Shut up! All of you!" **Tarta screamed, while running away.

"Hey, wasn't that Tatra's twin sister? She's weird." The groups of girls agreed.

"_Why? Why? It just isn't fair."_ Tarta thought, sobbing before collapsing on her bed.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Hating Primera more and more? Please review what y'all thought! It keeps me inspired to update faster! **Thanks to all who are still reviewing!**

**Silvercats: **lol. Don't be so surprised. Your reviews seem to make me laugh. Well, it wasn't like Fuu was protesting. Lol. Thanks!

**Please. Review!**


	9. The Wedding

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!**

**Thoughts are italicized. **

Chapter 9:The Wedding

Even with all the love problems going on, Gardina's wedding still must continue. It finally was the day, and everyone full of anticipation. This would be the first official marriage in Cephiro, and Lafarga was feeling the pressure. Gardina and Lafarga decided not to have a best man and ushers simply because this was new to all of the guys.

"Gardina, you look gorgeous! Lafarga will think that he died and went to Heaven." Presea exclaimed.

Gardina laughed. Gardina's dress was tinted gold clinging to every curve, flowing down onto the floor with a slit on the left side going up to just below her hip, showing off her long, slim legs. It was a strapless, tying down crossway in the back (note: not totally sure how to descried it). It was a simple dress, yet elegant. Gardina had a veil, just resting on her head. Gardina's hair was down, straighten. Gardina had on arm warmers, going up to a few inches from her elbow, tight towards her elbow then extending out made out of sheer golden material.

"That dress is so you!" Umi smiled.

"You look so beautiful!" Hikaru squealed.

"And you should put your hair down more often!" Fuu smiled.

"Wow.. too many compliments at once! But, yes I know, I'm beautiful!" Gardina evilly laughed.

"Maybe we should stop giving her compliments, she is already too full of herself as it is." Presea whispered to the girls, causing them to laugh.

Presea had on a spaghetti-strapped silver tinted dress, purple flowers planted on the bottom of the dress. Presea hair was also down, but was loosely pulled back in a purple bow.

Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu all had on spaghetti-strapped white dresses on as well, but the dresses changed to a different color at the bottom. Hikaru's pink, Umi's light blue, and Fuu's lime green. Fuu's and Hikaru's hair (out of her braid) both straighten. Fuu also didn't have on her glasses, but contacts. All of the girls and women looked beautiful.

"Ready?" Presea asked.

"I hope so." Gardina sighed, though was full of excitement.

-------------------------------------------------

Cherry blossoms were blowing everywhere. Ascot walked down the lane, carrying the rings.

Hikaru followed, holding red roses. Lantis looked at her, but Hikaru wouldn't look back at him.

She wouldn't. She couldn't.

Umi followed, bearing blue roses.

Fuu was next, bearing blue-green roses. Ferio smirked at her while mouthing out the words "Beautiful." Fuu blushed.

Presea came next with purple flowers and Clef couldn't keep his eyes off her. He never seen her with her hair down before, and it spellbound him even more. Presea sensed his stare and smiled.

Finally, Gardina arrived on a unicorn, stepped down gracefully, and walked towards Lafarga. That was the only person she saw.

Lafarga was breathless. She was gorgeous. _"How did I ever get his lucky?"_

When Gardina finally got up to them, she just wanted to jump onto Lafarga. "Calm yourself girl. Look at what he is doing do you. Mostly guys would flock to me, and I would keep my cool. But this guy, oh how I love him soo.." Gardina thinking.

Gardina and Lafarga both bowed to Clef.

"We are here today to unite two lovers. But it isn't just any marriage, but the _first _marriage in Cephiro. You two will mark a new start in the future of Cephiro. Since this is a world of will, you two lovers will be now connected through body and soul. You will be more in tuned with each other feelings, you can sense how your partners feels, wants, needs. There will be different aura around you two soon. It will say that you are already taken, that you already love another, that you belong to someone else." Clef stated, gesturing to start the vows.

Lafarga started first. "It is amazing that how we meet was through Zagato but I'm glad we did. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I never want you to leave my side; I want to be with you forever because if you weren't, my life wouldn't be complete. I can't imagine my life without you, and now I don't have to. This may be a new mark in the future of Cephiro, but to me it is a starting of a future with you."

Gardina had tears in her eyes, tears of joy..

"I was miserable before I meet you. When I first saw you, I was drawn to you. You made me nervous, sad, happy, everything; you are everything to me. You are the only man for me and always will be. I just can't get enough you. I want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. You are the other half of me. You make me complete. I don't take a breath not thinking of you."

Lafarga wanted to just take her in his arms and kiss her right then and there.

Clef continued on, but Lafarga and Gardina both weren't paying attention because they were too occupied with looking at each other.

"You now may kiss the bride." Was only then they finally snapped out of their stare.

Lafarga lifted her veil, and leaned down for a kiss. It was a compassionate kiss that would have made everyone blush fiery red but people were too busy cheering.

Lafarga and Gardina looked the same as before, but everyone could definitely sense that there was something different about those two.

As they ran down the lane, people throw flowers at them. Everyone was giddy, happy, and excited, but most of all were Lafarga and Gardina.

Everyone watched as the two newly weds got on their unicorns and rode off into the horizon.

---------------------------------

"That was breath-taking. I never witnessed such a beautiful wedding before." Fuu sighed.

"I am still excited!" Hikaru squealed.

"Well, now they are off at their honeymoon. Those two love birds." Umi giggled.

"Hey! Since we are on the topic of lovebirds! Did you hear about Tatra and Eagle dating?" Umi suddenly said.

"They look so cute together!" Hikaru said, "I'm so happy for him. I wonder if they will get married…"

"I think that is a bit too early to start suggesting that" Fuu laughed.

"You never know! But I heard that Tarta was jealous." Umi stated.

"That can't be good. But it just might be a rumor.." Fuu said, trying to look at the positive side.

"I hope so.." Hikaru agreed.

-------------------------------------

Tarta wanted to rip her sister, her best friend's throat, though the words tramp and slut came to her mind instead of sister and friend. She watched how Eagle and Tatra were so close together, how he possessively put his arm around her shoulders, how he ran his fingers though her silky long auburn hair.

"_Why can't that be me?"_ Tarta asked to the uncaring skies.

Slowly, Tarta's sadness has turned into hatred,

hatred towards her sister.

She wasn't thinking logical. She wasn't thinking that Tatra was her best friend, her sister, someone that she deeply cared about.

Tatra giggled. Both her and Eagle were unaware of the angered girl that was watching them. Tatra put her arms around Eagle neck, then clasped her hands onto Eagle's hair, pulling him closer for a kiss.

Tarta saw red.

"Hey sis!" Tarta yelled.

Tarta's yell made their kiss end, an annoyed look on Eagle's face but quickly covering it with a soft smile.

Tarta walked over to them swaying her hips, and smiling at Eagle.

Tatra thought nothing of it but Eagle felt uncomfortable. Tatra thought that her sister was trying to be friendly, but Eagle felt like Tarta was trying to seduce him.

"Hey, sis, do you want to have a friendly spar?" Tarta asked trying her best to keep her cool.

"Sure." Tatra smiled.

Eagle didn't like the look in Tarta's eye.

"Are you sure about this?" Eagle whispered into Tarta's ear.

"Why are you worrying so much? We always spar for practice. We never really hurt each other." Tatra whispered back before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Tatra clenched her fist, and took some deep breaths.

"Lets practice outside." Tatra said as sweetly as she could.

Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu were also outside when Tatra, Tarta, and Eagle came out.

"Hey Eagle!" Hikaru squealed. When she was with her friends, her broken heart was forgotten.

Well… at least most of the time.

"What's going on?" Umi asked, as she saw Tarta and Tarta walking away from each other before turning around to again face each other, both in fighting stances.

"Having a practice." Eagle replied.

"O."

Eagle took the ribbon from Hikaru's hair to use as to mark the start.

When the ribbon hit the ground, Tarta willed her Djinn to fight.

Tatra was surprised. They _never_ used their Djinn when sparring. They only were supposed to their beloved Djinn to protect themselves, their country, their people. Their dgyinn were supposed to be used only for protecting, not for selfish reasons.

Eagle didn't like this one bit.

Tarta's Dgyinn lunged at Tatra.

Tatra got out of the way in time.

"What? This isn't a fair fight!" Umi exclaimed, angered.

"USE YOUR DJINN TOO TATRA!" Umi screamed out at Tatra.

"No! Our Djinn are only supposed to be used for protecting. Tarta wouldn't really hurt me. She is just practicing to get stronger!" Tatra replied, though Tatra was really starting to doubt that, but she trusted her sister. If she was made her sister happy, then it was alright.

That was one of the reasons why Eagle loved and admired Tatra so much already. He could see how she always looked out for Tarta's happiness, and how loyal she was. She always thought of others, and full of principle.

This was pushing it though.

"TARTA! PUT YOUR DGYINN AWAY!" Eagle yelled.

Tarta was in her own world now, and the only thing she saw and heard was Tatra.

Nothing else existed expecting hurting Tatra.

Tarta's djinn keep attacking Tatra, and Tatra avoiding all. Until..

SMACK!

Tatra flew.

A satisfied smirk appeared on Tarta's face.

Everyone rushed over to bruised Tatra.

"Tatra!" Eagle exclaimed.

Tatra slowly stand up. "I'm… fine… she must have over estimated her power with her Djinn… so used to fighting without her Djinn…" Tatra smiled, though also trying convincing herself that.

Tatra bite her lip, trying to fight off the pain.

"I think this 'practice' is over. I need to heal you." Fuu commanded, everyone starting to bring her over to a chair to seat.

"Sis. Please? Just a few more minutes of practicing. I was on a roll." Tarta begged.

Tatra couldn't resist, she loved her sister too much to see her unhappy.

"Sure." Tatra smiled.

"I'm alright.. really!" Tatra reassured them but the huge deep blue-purple bruise on her shoulder confirmed that she wasn't.

Tatra pushed all hands off her, and walked back out to face her sister.

Before anyone would protest, the battle started again.

This time Tarta wasn't using her Djinn, but everyone could see how Tatra was struggling.

Eagle and the girls knew that this couldn't go on anymore.

Eagle couldn't allow it anymore.

He wouldn't.

Just as Fuu was about to use her magic (BINDING WINDS) and Eagle about to get in between the two sisters, Tarta yelled

"SAND STORM!"

Sand flew everywhere, blinding everyone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Eagle's blood froze.

That was Tatra's voice.

* * *

Note: Well, well. Please review! I'll will have the next chapter out sooner with more reviews! All author likes to have reviews! Authors like to know if people are enjoying their stories. Also, I have been checking the hits on this fanfic, and like I have lots! But only a few people are reviewing! Just what does that mean? Are y'all like it, or what? So please review! I hope I did okay with the wedding! Any advice would be welcome! What are those dudes called anyways? I have no idea! I have never been to a wedding before! I don't think that the descriptions of the dresses were that great either! Not that good at that…. Sorry. I would have made their dress prettier if I could! My apologies! Well, stay tuned for what happens next! And now to personal replies:

**Blvd: **Quizzes? Eh? But thanks for the kind words!

**Meangirl101: **Lol. Nah. Now why would Hikaru be scary? Just that Hikaru was asking the Unicorn about if she saw Primera's family, but the Unicorn knew that Pixies can't have blood relatives and was confused. And that Hikaru lied about what they were talking about made the Unicorn think that Hikaru was just messing around with her, and just left. Well that chapter was long compared to others. I seem to make really short chapters… sorry about that.. I been trying to make them longer…it is hard, or at least for me…

Merissala: Hahaha. But they weren't really ever going out, now were they? Just that Ascot is going in depression. Don't worry too much though! Thanks for nice works! I'm glad you are enjoying my story!

Svakee2000: Well… now… I can't tell you that! Hehehe. You will find out soon enough.. kinda…Lol. You want to have Fuu suffer? Or is that is would seem fair that all go though something? Well, I have something **big **for Fuu soon, but I can't tell you that… hehehehe. Thanks for the support, and I hope I shall have your support to the end!

**Ayi: **Okay, true… that "y'all" thing is weird, and doesn't work, but I have no idea what else to put there instead! I have grown up around that word! I can't help it! I been trying not to use that word now! Thanks!

**Crackass aka lil fart: **Lol. I love that word… crackass…. That I INVENTED! (on accident though….) anyways… finally girl! You finally read my story! I'm glad that you like it, bcz you better ! Lol. Butterfly ppl? Seriously now… GOOD SOAP OPERA? It is not like a soap opera! How dare you compare it to a soap opera! It is better than that! Sigh And you know, just because you said make it work with Lantis and Hikaru, I might make it NOT work….. lol. But you won't know until later… lol. I love this. I see you going NOO right now… lol. Thanks for FINALLY reading, and thanks for such the nice rewards… I don't think that it is that good! It is my first fanfic, it can't be that good! Love you lots always (dearly not queerly)! BBBFF!

Review! Please?


	10. Mixed Feelings

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

**Thoughts are italicized. **

Chapter 10: Mixed Feelings

The sand finally settled.

Tarta was nowhere in sight. Eagle frantically looking around for Tatra.

He saw long auburn hair-

-stained with blood.

"Tatra!" Eagle yelled.

He ran over to her injured body.

Blood was everywhere.

A pulse was there. Barely.

"Don't leave me Tatra, don't…" Eagle whimpered.

"HEALING WIND!" Fuu screamed with passion.

Winds lifted Tatra off the ground, revolving around her, all her cuts, the blood, bruises, anything that physically harmed her healed.

Eagle picked up Tatra who was still weak.

Fuu fell but Hikaru and Umi caught her before she could hit the ground. Fuu panted, very weak from using so much of her will because Tatra was so close to death.

Eagle bowed to Fuu, gratefully for what she did. He and girls went into the castle to let Tatra and Fuu rest. Eagle was going to have to deal with Tarta later.

-------------------------

Hikaru, Umi, and Eagle were quietly chatting while watching Tatra and Fuu sleep.

"So she really is jealous.." Umi said.

"But I thought she loved her sister." Hikaru sighed.

"Jealously can make people do ugly things.." Eagle explained.

"I'm in-debt to Fuu. If she wasn't there, Tatra would have died.." Eagle's eyes darken slightly at the thought of losing her.

"Fuu was glad to do so, I know that she is." Umi replied.

"I need to tell Clef what happened. I'll be back soon. Everyone needs to watch out for Tarta. This is inexcusable.." Hikaru told them as she walked out.

"_Even if I'm jealous of that women, I would never to something like that. Never."_ Hikaru thought.

--------------------------------------------

Clef nodded. He couldn't believe it.

Clef sent messages throughout the castle to let everyone know to be on the look out for Tarta, but didn't give the reason why.

Clef also send a message to Chizata, telling the King and Queen what happened.

"The Queen of Chizata will be coming."

---------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" A beautiful tanned woman asked. Her stunning black hair was tied back into a bun but had strands of bangs framing her face.

"Follow me." Hikaru replied, though was surprised to see that her hair was black.

The Queen of Chizata sensed her curiosity, and chuckled.

"My grand-grandmother was an odd-ball who had black hair, and I got my black hair from her." She explained.

Hikaru was surprised. _"How did she know I was questioning her hair?"_

"I have a gift of sensing people feelings darling." The Queen of Chizata smiled.

Hikaru was dumbfounded.

"This is the room." Hikaru said, opening the door.

Eagle saw a woman that looked similar to both Tarta and Tatra…

Their mother.

She walked over calmly to Tatra, and held her hand. "Oh, Tarta, how could you?"

She then felt everyone's eyes on her, so she turned around the smiled. "I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Tarta and Tatra's mother, Queen of Chizata, but you can just call me Tohru. No need for formality."

Tohru then noticed Fuu. "This was the girl who saved Tatra?"

Eagle nodded.

Tatra suddenly woke up, sensing her mother's presence close by.

"Mother…" Tatra whispered.

"Shush now, my daughter. You need your rest. We will go have a talk with Tarta later. You sleep your beauty sleep, though you are beautiful enough!" Tohru said.

Everyone did an anime sweat-drop, though Eagle had to agree.

Tatra giggled.

"She is obsessed with 'beauty' and anything that is cute. Not of her own beauty though, but others. If she sees someone whom she thinks is beautiful or cute, she will just have to dress her up or whatever." Tatra explained.

"Now go to sleep. But talking about beauty…" Tohru said turning around to look at Umi and Hikaru. She glanced at a sleeping Fuu. She will get her turn.

Hikaru didn't like the look of this..

----------------------------------------

"I just love your hair Umi!" Tohru squealed as if she was a kid in a candy store.

Umi could hardly believe that she was the Queen of Chizata.

Queen Chizata had decided on just doing their hair. Umi's hair was curled, while Hikaru's hair was put into two loose braided pigtails.

"You look so adorable Hikaru! I would have done more to both of your hair, and dress you two up, but all my stuff is back at Chizata. If only Fuu was awake too… " Tohru pouted.

Hikaru and Umi giggled.

Tohru then looked at Eagle looking at Tatra.

"So, this is the man that Tatra is crazy about… and Tarta too" Tohru thought.

"You have our permission." Tohru suddenly told Eagle.

Eagle was surprised_. "Did she read my thoughts?"_

Tohru giggled. "Yes, I did. I have a gift."

Fuu then slowly woke up.

"FUU!" Umi and Hikaru yelled and ran over to hug her.

"Hikaru, if you hug her so tightly you will make her worse…" Umi laughed.

"I'm fine." Fuu replied, hugging them back.

"We were just so worried." Hikaru pouted.

"Hello, Queen Tohru." Fuu bowed as much as she could since she was still weak.

"Hello Fuu." Tohru replied, "Just call me Tohru."

Fuu giggled at Hikaru confused look at how Fuu knew her name.

"I felt someone else's presence, and I heard her introduce herself, though I still half asleep. How long was I out?" Fuu asked.

"10 hours." Umi replied.

"Is Tatra alright?" Fuu asked.

"She is fine." Hikaru replied.

Fuu sighed with relief.

"I'm in-debt to you." Eagle told Fuu.

"As well am I." Tohru agreed.

"No. She still would have survived even if wasn't there. This is a world of will. With your love and prayers I sure that she would still have lived." Fuu argued.

"But you healed her with _your _powers." Eagle argued back.

Fuu just sighed in defeat.

Ferio came running at this moment, just hearing what happened to Fuu.

"FUU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Ferio hysterically asked.

"Dude. You just heard about it right now? Damn, you are slow. And don't yell. If you noticed, Tatra is still resting!" Umi glared, trying to contain her laughter.

Ferio gave Umi a death glare. Fuu gave Ferio a polite yet sweet kiss. "I am fine."

Tohru smiled from ear to ear with delight from watching the couple interact.

"I want to plan your wedding!" Tohru giggled.

Fuu and Ferio both blushed. Everyone laughed, but still remembering not to laugh too loud.

Tatra was hearing everything, but too weak still to try to let everyone know that she was awake. "_Mother…." _Tatra thought, mentally laughing.

-------------------------------------------

After a few days Tatra finally gained back her energy.

Tatra sipped her tea.

"It is time to talk to Tarta, mother. No one has seen her, but both of us can sense her out."

"Yes I know. I'm very disappointed in her. That was a very unfair fight but not only that she used her Djinn for her own selfish reasons, she nearly killed you….her _sister, _because of her jealously. Though she has always been known to be short-tempered… Father is furious with her as well, but he needs to stay back home to make sure things are going the way it should be." Tohru sighed.

"Lets go find her." Tohru said, putting her cup of tea down and stand up.

Daughter and mother reached out, searching for Tarta's soul.

"She still is here in Cephiro… she is very troubled. Her heart… she is full of guilt, anger, depression….jealousy…. o Tarta…."

Tohru suddenly opened her eyes. "I know where she is."

* * *

A/N: HEY MY BELOVED READERS! Sorry that I haven't really updated in a while, we have moved and been really busy and me being all lazy doesn't really help. Also, maple story is another reason why I haven't been updating. I been using all my internet time for maple story… heheh sorry! But I promise I will try and finish and story before school starts because when school starts I will rarely be able to update! But at the same time, I kinda don't want to finish it because it is so precious to me… but don't worry, I still will finish it! Lol. Thankies to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! Now to personal replies:

**Maira: **Hey, no worries! I always am welcome to people's advice to make my fics better! Thanks for the kind words as well. Well, I wanted to make a story and that involved the twins and Lafarga and Gardina more. And I thought since that Hikaru got all the attention in the manga/anime series, I wanted to have a fanfic that didn't make her the center of attention. But that is just my opinion.

**Ayi: **Lol. True about the y'all thing. I didn't think I made good of a descriptions but I am glad that you thought so! Thanks for the suggestions and for reviewing!

**Roseycheeks77: **Lol. You are so fricking lazy, U CRACKASS! Lol. Love ya lots girl, u and your crazy self! Well, just be patient and you shall see what happens!

**Pokemongirl2523: **lol. Thanks for reviewing and I'm SO HAPPY YOU LOVE IT!

**Svakee2000: **Hm.. maybe… maybe not.. lol. Well, I got the story all planned out in my head already, just need to type it out. Lol. I would tell your but I can't give the story out. Thanks for your support and reviews!

**Silvercats: **Lol. Yeah they are ushers…. Just totally forgot. Aww poor bride! Don't really like Primera much here huh? Lol. Thanks for the kind words and supporting my fic!

**Merissala: **Lol. Gah, I just realized that for every review I put 'lol.' I don't know why but all of y'all reviews make me laugh but they do ( in a good way though!) Anyways, well they might become a couple but then they may not.. you just have to continue reading! Hehehe. You two are so nice to Fuu at the moment. Well, all I have to say it continue to read!

**THANKIES TO ALL MY REVIEWERS**!


	11. Jealously

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY! (Rayearth doesn't belong to me)

**Thoughts are italicized. **

Chapter 11: Jealously

"_Tohru is really nice. I see where Tarta and Tatra get their beauty."_ Hikaru thought, but then her thoughts transformed into more depressing ones when she remembered a beautiful woman with golden yellow eyes and turquoise hair.

Hikaru sighed, berating herself. _"Why must I have been so naïve before? I ruined it, I missed my chance… and he couldn't wait anymore for me…."_

-_Flashback- _

"Hikaru- 

_-in your country, what do u say to confess your love?"_

_---------------------_

_It's just I love both of you… you and eagle. As well as Umi, Fuu, Clef, Presea, Ferio, Ascot, Gardina, Lafarga… I Love ALL of you! I want to be with you ALL forever!_

_-End-_

Hikaru absently rubbed her cheek where Lantis had before when he was going to confess his love for her.

"_Oh goodness… I have been such a fool. Well, I still am."_ Hikaru thought, tears threatening to fall.

Just then she saw Lantis and the women with turquoise hair. She wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, but she didn't care. It hurt enough just to see them two together.

Unfortunately for Hikaru though, she was so focused on _just_ seeing them together that she completely missed on how Lantis was staring at her indifferently.

Primera noticed Hikaru watching them from the distance and smirked. _"I need to make sure she knows that Lantis is mine! He loves me, but that wench is making him believe that he loves her!"_

Primera lunged at Lantis, roughly smashing her lips to his. Lantis was caught off guard and fell backwards which resulted with the two on the laying on the floor, Primera on top of him, kissing him passionately.

Hikaru ran. "_I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry_."

But her heart disobeyed her mind's commands and tears fell from her eyes.

And they wouldn't stop.

Luck just wasn't on Hikaru's side today. If she had stayed, she would had seem how Lantis harshly pushed Primera off of him, and the cruel words he said to Primera and how he stormed away.

But then, who could blame her for running away?

-------------------------------

"I'm sorry sis… I'm sorry…" Tarta sobbed to no one.

"_But it just isn't fair… it never was…"_ she thought to herself.

Tarta sensed that she wasn't alone and looked up to see her sister and mother.

Tarta looked back down, guilt running free throughout her body. She couldn't stand to look at her mother's eyes, nor her sister's.

"My daughter… how could you do such a thing?" Tohru asked, gently but firmly.

Tarta burst into tears. Her emotions raw and overwhelming her.

Tatra couldn't bear seeing her sister cry and went over to comfort her.

Tarta fell into Tatra's arms, needing the console, wherever it came from.

"Whenever you are ready." Tohru said patiently, who was looking admirably at her two beautiful daughters hugging.

Tarta didn't want to admit it, but she knew she had to. She couldn't keep these emotions locked inside forever. It has already caused enough harm.

Tarta took a deep breath, while gently pushing off Tatra's hug.

"… I'm sorry. I went crazy… from jealously. Eagle… I also love him too." Tarta finally admitted.

Tatra's eyes went wide, she didn't realize that. She was so busy being happy with Eagle she was totally clueless to Tarta's feelings towards Eagle and suddenly felt like she let her sister down.

"But… I have always been jealous. It has never been fair," Tarta quietly complained, "Tatra has always been the better one. Always smarter, stronger…., always been the better ruler. And when Eagle favored _her_, not me, it drew me over the edge. Once again, like always, she is the better person."

Tatra eyes started to water. She was about to say something but Tarta interrupt.

"No, don't say anything. I know, I know. You have always been the better person. Even when I almost killed you, you have already forgiven me. I see it in your eyes."

Tarta felt even guiltier, and once again tears fell.

Mother and daughters were crying all together now.

"Tarta, you are perfect the way you are. Never forget that." Tohru warmly reassured Tarta, hugging both of her precious daughters to her.

"Never."

-----------------------------------------

Umi, Hikaru and Fuu all sat together, just chatting. Hikaru pushing her depressing thoughts aside.

"I wonder when Gardina and Lafarga are going to get back from their honeymoon?" Umi pondered out loud.

"They are going to be gone for a while. That is all Gardina told me." Hikaru replied.

Fuu smiled at that.

Just then, the three girls noticed Lantis walking closer. Pain and nervousness flashed onto Hikaru face.

"Ahh.. I got to go." Hikaru quickly spat out before running away.

They saw Lantis sigh and then run after her.

"Just what is going on?" Umi asked.

"I have no idea… but I have a feeling that Primera has something to do with all of this." Fuu replied, eyes slightly glaring.

"Same here. She is obviously jealous, and she also lied about that family thing. Where that is damn fairy?" Umi said, her anger building.

"We need to let Hikaru handle this on her own though…" Fuu sighed, closing her eyes with impatience.

Umi glanced at Fuu. "Yea, you are right." Umi agreed, though her anger still lingering.

"Like always." Fuu giggled.

Umi rolled her eyes, but a smile was on her face. "WHATEVER!"

"Hm…so, are you still not talking to Ascot?" Fuu asked.

The smile disappeared from Umi's face.

"I see." Fuu replied.

Umi decided that it was finally time to let her friends know her true feelings.

"It is just so hard. I don't want to hurt Ascot." Umi tried to explained.

"Wait, do you mean that you KNOW that Ascot loves you?" Fuu asked astonished.

"Yeah… I feel so guilty though. I pretend that I didn't know, but I think that it hurt him more." Umi replied.

Fuu was in shock. "Omg…"

Umi smiled. "Finally, something you didn't know."

Fuu giggled, while lightly punching Umi.

"Why did you pretend though?" Fuu wondered.

Umi sighed. "Remember last year, when we first arrived in Cephiro without a pillar?"

Fuu gave a look to Umi saying "How could I not?"

"Well, the first night we were there. I got up in the night to go apologize to Clef, but he then told that he should be the one who was apologizing and stuff like that. He said that he was glad we came back so that he could thank us, and then he held my hand in his. That was when I fell in love with Clef."

"Umi…" Fuu replied worriedly, her brow knotted in concern.

"Yeah. But then I realized that Clef was in love with Presea. He doesn't admit it, but I see it when he looks at her."

Umi took a deep breath before continuing.

"But the thing is…… I'm still in love with Clef. I didn't want to hurt Ascot, so I pretended not to realize what he felt, and said things like best friends to hopefully make he stop liking me more than a friend. I thought he would then stop liking me but I just didn't realize that it just hurt him more. Now look what I have done. I caused him so much pain." Umi sobbed.

Fuu hugged Umi. "Umi, I think you the telling the wrong person this."

Umi hugged Fuu back, sighing. "I'm not ready yet, but I will. I promise."

Umi felt like part of the weight on her chest has been lifted off. "You have always been here for me. I don't know what I would do without you Fuu."

"Ditto." Fuu smiled.

"Just remember, Umi. Listen to your heart."

-----------------------------------------

"I am getting tired of this." Lantis sighed, irritated.

"Why is she always running away from me? Primera isn't helping the situation either." Lantis growled.

"Next time Hikaru runs away, she isn't getting away."

* * *

A/N: Yea I know, short. but leave a reveiw anyways? But an update is an update…. Right? Kk, so I won't finish before school starts, so I have no idea when the next update will be… but I am guessing it won't be soon (so very sorry). So just be patient eh? Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Well, now to personal reviews:

Firalyn Tiatra: Thankies for all the kind words. I am glad you think it is good. Well, I am going to write about what is going on in Lantis's head but not just yet.

Roseycheeks77: Lol. Everyone wants the pixie dead eh? Well, don't be so lazy not to sign in now… DUH, I will finish it, but I just have no idea when. Calm down, the story right now is just circling around the twins for now, kk? The main characters got their parts too. Hehe

Silvercats: hehe, I don't think anyone likes primera in this fic.. unless they are a Lantis and primera fan..? LOL, I LOVE THAT! THAT IS JUST TOO FUNNY! But that makes me happys too because that means you are like thinking about my fanfic! Thankies for the support!

Rayearth-luvr: oops sorry about that. I guess I been making it go by faster so I could end the story before school, but that ain't going to happen though.. Really? Oh well, different opinions, no worries! Hm.. now that I think about it, maybe.. maybe not! Hehe, just keep on reading! And yes, Gardina and Lafarga are on their honeymoon. They will be out of the story for a bit.

Pokemongirl2523: ……Lol. Everyone is hating Primera.. though I would be kinda surprised if people didn't. Hehe. ME SO HAPPY U LOVE MY STORY!

Merissala: Well, at the moment, the story is circling mainly about the twins for now. It can't just be based on Umi, fuu and Hikaru right? No worries though, it will get back to them soon. Of course me likes Lantis x Hikaru and Hikaru x Eagle… why do you think I don't?

**Thanks to everyone who been reviewing! **


	12. Disaster

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY! (Rayearth doesn't belong to me)

**Thoughts are italicized. **

Chapter 12: Disaster

Fuu looked into Ferio's dangerous beautiful golden eyes, both of their eyes swirling with lust. The distance closing between them…

The ground shook. Fuu fell but Ferio caught her.

"A earthquake…" Fuu said softly, her eyes wide with shock but with obvious pain.

The ground shook again, increasing in the degree of violence. A scream was heard from the distance.

"GUARDIAN WIND!" Fuu screamed.

"_Are Hikaru and Umi okay?" _

---------------

The earthquake was over. Fuu and Ferio came rushing into the main garden. About everyone was already there (Tohru, Tarta, Tatra, Eagle, Geo, Aska, Sang Yung, and Zazu).

Hikaru and Umi saw them come in and sighed with relief. The three formally known Magic knights hugged each other tightly, scared that one of them could have been lost.

"Was anyone hurt?" Fuu asked, her face full of worry; Umi and Hikaru eyes full of guilt.

"Nothing major, just a few cuts and bruises. Lantis, Presea, and Ascot went to the towns and cities to see what the damage was done there and to try to help with whatever they can." Clef replied while checking on Aska to make sure she wasn't injured.

However, Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu still have guilt full eyes.

"There was nothing that you could have done." Clef assured them.

"Yes… there was… I could have become pillar…" Hikaru slowly replied, her face down, her eyes staring at her feet.

Umi's head shot up. Umi place her finger under Hikaru's chins, lifting her head up and

SLAP!

Hikaru staggered back… falling on her butt, eyes full of shock.

Everyone was quite surprised as well, expect for Fuu.

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE SAY THAT AGAIN! HOW CAN YOU EVEN SUGGEST SOMETHING LIKE THAT? BEING THE PILLAR… THAT WOULDN'T HELP ANYTHING!" Umi shouted, her beautiful face distorted with anger, tears falling from her sapphire eyes.

Umi closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and when her eyes reappeared, they shone with love. "Hikaru… I _will not_ let you give up your happiness just for the sakes of other. You deserve to be happy too. You already have given up so much. It's okay to be selfish sometimes…"

Umi holding Hikaru's hand while her other hand holding onto Fuu's. All on the floor, hands joined together.

"I agree with Umi 100. I… no… _we_ will not let you sacrifice yourself anymore. We are here for you. Just to see your smile we will do anything." Fuu said.

"Fuu… Umi…" Hikaru smiled, gathering them into a hug.

"Thank you…" A tear of happiness escaping Hikaru's eye.

However, suddenly Fuu jumped up, her eyes full of realization.

"Lafarga and Gardina…" She said softly.

"Omg…" Hikaru said.

Everyone ran outside.

"CLEF, PLEASE, YOU GO SEARCH WITH YOUR HEART, AND PLEASE SEARCH UP IN THE SKY. WELL.. EVERYONE SEARCH WITH YOUR HEART! TOHRU! STAY HERE WITH YOUR DAUGHTERS AND EAGLE AND HIS MEN AND ASKA AND SANG YUNG SO THAT IF LANTIS, PRESEA, AND ASCOT COME BACK THEY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND INCASE GARDINA AND LAFARGA COME BACK! PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE THE CASTLE!" Fuu yelled back as she gently but swiftly jumped onto a beautiful black and yellow unicorn.

"WE CAN STAY WITH TOUCH WITH OUR HEARTS! REMEMBER, THIS IS A WORLD OF WILL! IF YOU WANT TO REACH US, JUST BELIEVE! REACH FOR OUR HEARTS AND YOU WILL REACH US!" Clef shouted.

"Lets go!" Fuu's said as her unicorn was taking off with Ferio, Umi, and Hikaru following on their own unicorns as well.

------------------------------

"We are getting closer… I can feel their presence." Hikaru said.

Everyone unicorns started to gallop at full speed, since they all got message from Clef saying that he is already there and to hurry.

"Please… let everything be okay…" Hikaru pleaded to herself.

As Clef came into view, so did the blood.

Hikaru was the first to jump off her unicorn, running towards them now.

"NO!" Hikaru screamed as she saw a tree covering Lafarga, but what really made Hikaru scream was the sharp sturdy branch pierced through Lafarga's heart; His body just limply lying underneath the tree.

Gardina crying hysterically, her will not enough to bring him back to life.

"_Healing someone with your will that is close to death is possible in Cephiro, but to bring someone back from the dead is quite a different story, even in Cephiro."_ Clef sadly thought to himself.

As Umi, Fuu, and Ferio arrived, they stopped dead in their tracks.

Tears formed from their eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Umi screamed.

Fuu had no idea what happened to her next, but her heart knew what to do.

Her heart guided her when her mind failed.

"REVITALIZATION TORNADO!" Fuu screamed with fierce passion.

A blizzard of a wind evolved from Fuu's hands, wrapping around Lafarga lifting him up, blowing the tree away, the branch being removed from his body, the wound slowly healing. But the wind starting to weaken, his body once again going limp, starting to float back to the ground. Fuu's face however was set with determination and the winds strengthen up again.

The wind looked similar to the one of healing wind, but it had a more fierce texture to it; it looked like a tornado but with a golden tint. Clef did not know what to think; He never seen anything like this before.

Umi, Clef, Hikaru, Ferio, and Gardina knew what _they_ had to do now. This was no task for just one person.

"RESTORATION HURRICANE!" Umi yelled, pure, clear water joining in with the wind."

"RENEWAL BLAZE!" Hikaru shouted, blue fire joining with the pure water and golden wind.

Gardina started to do a dance around Lafarga, sending love to him, and to everyone else.

Ferio took the ring from his ear, and started to say a chant in a foreign language. The ring floated, and a white pure light radiated from the ring. The ring on Fuu's finger responded by radiating a white light as well. Ferio was supporting Fuu by giving her love. The love also affected everyone else, helping them too, but mainly supporting Fuu.

"MAGIC AMPLIFIER!" Clef screamed, strengthening everyone's magic.

Lafarga wounds healed, and his eyes started to flutter, his fingers trembling with reappearing life.

A bright light exploded, blinding _everyone_ in Cephiro.

When Hikaru opened her eyes, she saw Lafarga lying on the ground, his eyes closed, but his chest was moving up and down, breathing… with life. Gardina saw this as well and possessively hugged him. Hikaru ran over to Umi and squealed, while hugging and dancing together. Clef smiled, so proud of everyone, especially Fuu. He knew that they could have never started the healing process without Fuu. Only someone with a _healing_ magic can start the process of bring someone back alive, _then_ everyone else could help out.

That was when they realized that Fuu had fainted. Ferio already had her in his arms though.

"Is Fuu going to be okay?" Umi asked, rushing over to Fuu with worry, with Hikaru right on her tail.

"She is going to be fine. All she needs is rest. She used too much of her heart will." Clef replied, calming down the two worried girls.

"Lafarga needs his rest too. The unicorns will take too long." Clef stated as he made a big flying transportation object appear, while returning the unicorns back to his staff.

"Lets get back to the castle. I think we all need our rest." Clef pointed out, fondly looking at the formally known Magic knights like they were his own daughters.

Ferio ran his fingers through Fuu's blonde curly hair, taking her glasses off and then giving her a kiss on the forehead. Fuu instinctively snuggled closer to Ferio.

Ferio smiled.

"I love you so much Fuu. I'm so proud of you." Ferio whispered in Fuu's ear.

"Ferio…" Fuu sighed unconsciously.

* * *

**A reivew would be nice eh? **

A/N: Hey.. wow.. AN UPDATE EVEN WITH SCHOOL! Lol. I just found out that there is no fencing club this year because there isn't a sponsor this year. He doesn't have time… because his wife is pregnant…. Very saddening, but congrats to them! However, I'm still VERY busy… with AP classes, and honors and etc. But yea! I got to update in! Even though it isn't very long… but I really like I how this chapter filled out nevertheless, though I am not sure about y'all think so REVIEW! It seems people aren't reviewing as much as they used to.. what is up with that? I will feel so much MORE inspired to update sooner! **hint hint. **Tee hee. Well. Now to personal replies:

**Firalyn Tiatra**: lol. I thought it was cute too, but someone else thought that is was weird… oh well. Thank you so very much!

**Silvercats**: you going to be okay? Lol. That would be real funny though! Lmao

**Rayearth-luvr**: NAH! No worries, me always welcome to advice and what my readers think what shall improve my story! Lol, makes you want to hurl. Hehehe. Ty ty (thank you thank you)

**Ayi**: YEA AND ME UPDATED AGAIN EVEN WITH SCHOOL! WUUHOO! Tee hee. Ty ty!

**Merissala**: shrugs. Oh well… um.. lol. No he ain't going to go raping her.. just that he is saying that they really need to talk about why she is avoiding her. Of course I wouldn't make him to that! -O.O-

**Meangirl101**: ty so very muchies! Hehehe.. that is for me to know and for you to find out.. but don't worry you will find out.

**Blvd**: lol. Ty ty (thank you thank you)!

**Svakee2000**: lmao.. that is me too.. we the lazy people eh. Srry, another short update but then it is an update right?

Thanks to Kuro1107, Silvermoon8573, and big dreamer girl as well and to the rest of my readers and reviewers (if forgot any others.. hehe)!


	13. Numb

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY! (Rayearth doesn't belong to me)

Warning: Lets just say that there is some violence… and a bit more language then I regularly put in here.

**Thoughts are italicized. **

Chapter 13: Numb

Ferio sighed, looking up at the dark sky, Fuu heavily on his mind. She was still resting, even after 3 days. He rather be with Fuu at the moment, but Clef forced him out, telling him to go get some sleep of his own.

"Like that is possible…"

_Flashback_

_Lantis sighed, "At least ten thousand people injured, and fifty dead."_

"There was so much damage done. It will take enormous will power to repair everything, and I not sure there is enough will power to do so." Presea added sorrowfully.

"Just what caused this earthquake?" Ascot asked.

Clef ran his hand through his lavender hair; his face frowned in distress. "Someone, or a group of people… caused this earthquake with their will." Clef finally replied.

"We just might need a pillar again.." Ferio said, his hands balled into fists.

"THIS ISN'T FUCKING FAIR!"Ferio exploded, punching the wall, leaving a hole, blood raining from his hand.

"That isn't going to help anything." Clef scolded.

Ferio closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to calm his anger, but when he re-opened his eyes, he still looked like a vicious tiger, ready to pounce at the slightest movement.

"Hikaru and the others better not find out about what caused this earthquake." Lantis calmly stated, but his meaning holding much more warmth.

"It would tear them apart… even more than they already are." Presea sadly added.

"They aren't stupid." Ascot rebuked, annoyed that they thought so lowly of the three girls.

"You're right.. but they just might think that natural disaster occurred like before." Lantis defended.

"Nothing is getting better.. only worse and worse." Ferio clenched his teeth, trying to control the anger that was once again building up.

End of Flashback

Ferio fiddled with the ring that meant so much to him. "Emeraude… will you be able to smile again?"

-------------------------------------------

"Lafarga's still resting?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes. Clef said that he won't wake up for quite a while, though he doesn't know how long that is." Umi replied. "Same goes for Fuu." Umi answering Hikaru's question before she got a chance to ask, recognizing the question in Hikaru's eyes.

"The earthquake was probably caused by someone's will." Hikaru randomly stated, sadness overtaking her.

"Not probably, for sure." Umi sighed.

"WE DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING TO HELP! WHY IS EVERYTHING BAD HAPPENING? WHY? WHY!" Hikaru screamed, tears streaming down her face. All Hikaru wanted was to scream all her problems away, for everything to be all right. She couldn't take this anymore. She didn't want to, and she knew she wouldn't be able to soon. All Umi could do was hug the smaller girl.

"Everything is going to be okay. We have to stay strong, we have to hold on our hope. It's the least we can do…" Umi comforted.

Hikaru's screams died down, and the only sound was the crying of two girls.

"No one I love will get hurt again. I have to take this into my own hands." Hikaru promised herself.

----------------------------------------------

"Hmm.. such fond memories this earthquake brought back." Primera smiled, her hair flowing with the breeze, an eerie peaceful expression settled on her face, yet inside her mind was boiling with raw anger. "My Lantis… my precious Lantis, saving me from the last earthquake. My beautiful knight in shining armor, but **that** wench… only one more plan to finish before Lantis is mine. He is still under that **bitch**'s spell. How dare she try and steal him from me!" Primera growled, but soon a snicker escaped her lips. "O, how much pleasure I shall have completing my final plan." Primera smirked as she wandered into the castle, looking for a certain redhead.

-------------------------------------

Hikaru closed her eyes, silently crying on the inside. She decided she needed some alone time, and told Umi so.

"Lantis…" Hikaru smiled, but a smile too bitter for a girl of only sixteen years. Hikaru heard footsteps getting louder and louder and turned, but quickly turned back around.

It hurt too much.

"Hello, little Hikaru." Primera sweetly said, too sweet for Hikaru's liking.

Hikaru slowly forced herself to turn towards Lantis's 'lover', telling herself she could do this, that everything in the end is going to be okay.

"Hello." Hikaru replied, bowing.

Primera felt disgusted just looking at Hikaru. She couldn't take it anymore. Screw being calm and collected.

"How DARE you even TRY and steal **my **Lantis?" Primera demanded.

"E-Excuse me?" Hikaru asked confused.

"You heard me **BITCH!"** Primera spat, suddenly jumping Hikaru, using Hikaru's confusion to her advantage.

"_BITCH_!" Primera, on top of Hikaru, kept slapping, clawing, and punching Hikaru with both her words and hands. "_WENCH_!" She wanted to rip her face off, cut her perfect pale skin, claw her ruby-red eyes out, break that petite nose in half, cut her neck, stab her to death, to see her blood spill.

"_SLUT! WHORE_!" She hated Hikaru, for that Lantis picked her over herself. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HE IS MINE! MY LANTIS!" Primera's anger building with every word, every hit; going bloodthirsty for the suffering of Hikaru, for the death of Hikaru. Eyes crazed, her face distorted into a madman's, she was addicted for blood- Hikaru's blood

Hikaru, could do nothing. She was helpless as Primera keep on abusing her, both mentally and physically.

Teeth clenched, tears of blood falling.

Blood.

Everywhere.

Hikaru was too full of depression to care. She felt nothing, her heart numb from the pain.

"_Will I ever be saved?" _

Just then, she felt the weight of Primera lifted off, and Hikaru slowly opened her eyes as best as she could, but she couldn't see anything, only the blood covering her eyes.

"What the _hell_is your problem Primera?" was the last thing she heard before everything faded into the comforting darkness.

-----------------------------------------------

Hikaru felt warm, strong arms possessively holding her. She slowly opened her eyes, to face ice blue eyes, expect that they were filled with such love and worry that Hikaru was left breathless.

"Lantis…" Hikaru happily sighed, until everything finally registered in her head. Her eyes widen with shock, tears filled her eyes, and she tried to launch up but only to fall back into Lantis comforting arms because of the sparks of intense pain that flew throughout her body whenever she moved.

"Shh, Hikaru don't push yourself. Fuu is still recovering herself as well and can't heal your wounds just yet. For now, just sleep." Lantis gently but firmly commanded. And sleepiness overwhelmed her desire to get away from Lantis, as she drifted off once again into the peaceful darkness.

--------------------------------------------------

'I WILL KILL THAT DAMN PIXIE! I WILL KILL THAT BITCH! HOW DARE SHE HURT HIKARU. DAMMIT! LET ME GO! I WILL BEAT THAT DAMN THING TO A BLOODY PULP!" A familiar feminine voice screamed with such fierce passion that Hikaru couldn't help but feel a warm feeling in her soul.

Hikaru slowly opened her sore eyes to see Fuu resting beside her, as well as a raging Umi being held back by both Lantis and Eagle, while Clef, Gardina, and Presea tried to calm Umi down.

Hikaru giggled.

Everyone froze, and averted their attention to Hikaru.

Everyone's eyes lit up, and Umi ran over and gently hugged Hikaru. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like shit." Hikaru honestly replied (for once), "but I feel better by that rage episode you were having over there."

Umi blushed, but smiled.

"Is Fuu doing better?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, she is doing much better, just needs more rest. But right now, we need to worry about you. Lantis told us about what happened, and Primera is locked in right now." Clef replied.

Hikaru tilted her head, totally confused. "Primera?"

Lantis and Umi looked at each other, until suddenly Lantis eyes widen in shock, realizing what Primera did.

He growled, "I believe that Primera needs to be punished."

* * *

**Review time yo!**

A/n: Sighs.. yes.. I know.. short. Sorry, but at least I updated right right? Haha, hating Primera real bad? And now I am first going to write chapters out on a notebook, then type it up, then proof read it ( but if I don't catch everything I am truly sorry)! Sighs, so much work, so little time, but I had some reviewers say they didn't understand what was going on in the chapters so I guess it is worth it! Anything for my beloved reviewers! And it is kinda of cliffhanger (sorry). Man, I am so tired. Well, now to personal reviews (is it really true? That we can't reply to reviews on the story?):

**Selene**: Lookie! A new reviewer (unless I have really bad memory.. which infact I do.. .)! Happy me! Lol. We all just want that pixie to suffer a painful death eh?

**Alexsis**: Lol. Well, I am hoping that you keep your promixe.

**Yachtzee (Rayearth-luvr):** No worries. I like it! It has a ring to it! Where did you the name from? Well, I hope that this chapter was better. If not, I am terribly sorry. Really? Hm.. well there is a point to the earthquake but I can't really reveal that yet. I think my grammer is dying and etc. because with school here I want to get the update out but being so busy I can't and therefore I rush. Sorry about that! I will try and work on that! But I am glad that you gave your totally honest opinion! I like people who can do that! I want to hear your opinion! Hehe, and now I just realized that you put two reviews for this chapter. Lol. I feel so loved! . I hope this chapter can make you proud! Lol. (sighs.. I use lol too much.. oh well. Lol! See what I mean!)

**Sai Hikaru**: AH! ME SO HAPPIES!

**ShinuTenshi**: Lol. Lantis was out of the castle seeing the damage of Cephiro (ya know.. seeing the damage of the towns, etc.) Well.. I didn't see the anime, I only have read the manga. I have seen like number 2 of the anime and that is it. Sorry I can't help you out with that! Hey now! If you review than that definaly is no way a lame review! Makes me happy! Shish! Hehehe.

**Firalyn Tiatra**: Lol. It is kk. A hard core Lantis and Hikaru fan eh? Well, I hope this chapter made ya happy! Expect.. it really didn't turn out the way I wanted and I am very unsatisfied with that. Sighs.. oh well.

**Roseycheeks77**: Well well, lookie at who is too effing LAZY TO LOG IN! lol. Kk, sorry about making Fuu the heroine, but I kinda can't really resist to do so. SORRY! But with how they focus only/mainly on Umi and Hikaru in both manga AND anime, I can't help but focus mostly on Fuu. That is the main reason why I started this fanfic, to make a fanfic with the focus on Fuu. To change what I was unhappy in the manga but CLAMP shall and still is always awesome!

**Merissala:** O.. harsh! Lol. Well, what didn't make sense to you? And did his chapter make sense to you? Because I really hoped it did!

**Silvermoon8573**: well, I hope this is more Lantis and Hikaru? Well if it isn't, then don't worry, because the next chapter is defintaly more with Lantis and Hikaru. 

**Svakee2000**: LOL. This year I am actually updating! Last year I didn't update because no one reviewed so I gave up on it until one of my really good friends (also the sn user roseycheeks77) told me it was really good and well here I am now! Sighs.. laziness.. needs to work on that.. some other day. Hehehe.

**Silvercats**: Suxs doesn't it? I so was looking forward to fencing, but no! and that means you read the a/n!  lol. Yes there shall be more Lantis and Hikaru fluff but lets be patient! I promise!

**Blvd**: lol. Ty ty! Lol. Don't worry I shall stay in school.. my parents would KILL me if did otherwise. Lmao!

**Thanks to everyone else to reviewed (including hoppy-bunny/meangirl101 and Kuro1107). I hope ya enjoyed reading my fanfic! Please leave me a review! Until next time! **


	14. Healing

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY (To sum everything up: I don't own Rayearth)

**Thoughts are italicized. **

Chapter 14: Healing

Lantis turned around to exit the room, to where Primera was being kept.

"No!" Hikaru yelled, causing Lantis to immediately stop and turn around with a confused expression.

"Stay with me…" Hikaru weakly pleaded, her mind not functioning properly and her desires taking over. Lantis slowly walked towards Hikaru, pulling a chair beside the bed to sit in. He gave a small smile, reaching out for Hikaru's hand, but just as his hand touched her, Hikaru gently pulled her hand away. However, rejection was rejection and Lantis's smile turned into a frown.

"_Why did I ask him to stay…" _Hikaru thought, mentally beating herself up, who suddenly felt very stupid.

Umi sighed, rolling her eyes at Hikaru. "_Hikaru can't keep this up forever, and I am definitely not going to let her." _Umi thought as she quickly picked up Fuu into her arms and shooed everyone out.

Hikaru, realizing that everyone else had left and was left alone with only Lantis, felt very uncomfortable, knitting her injured hands together, not daring to look at Lantis.

Lantis noticed her tension, but gave no care. His patience was growing thinner by the minute. Lantis wanted answers that he deserved to have.

"Hikaru, why have you been avoiding me? Lantis gently asked. Hikaru bit her already bruised lip, staring at herself twirling her thumbs.

"What are you so scared of?" Lantis continued, but all Lantis got was silence, while blood started to form at Hikaru's lip.

"Hikaru! Stop that!" Lantis firmly commanded, reaching towards her face to wipe the blood away, but Hikaru turned her face away, out of his reach.

"Hikaru… why… what did I do?" Lantis pleaded.

Hikaru couldn't stand it any longer, as she started to hysterically cry. Hikaru suddenly clinched onto Lantis, ignoring the pain screaming throughout her body, both physically and mentally. Lantis gently rubbed her back, trying his best to comfort the little redhead.

"It's okay to cry…" Since Lantis figured that Hikaru wasn't going to talk, he did instead.

"Hikaru, I miss your smile… I miss you. Did.. I do something, something to upset you? It doesn't make any sense… why you are avoiding me. This pain, whatever it is, please share it with me. I can't stand to see you like this. Your pain- is my pain as well." Lantis confessed, unshed tears sparkling in his eyes, and breathless from more then a few sentences.

"I-" Hikaru wanted nothing more than to run away, but she knew that she cannot, not anymore. It wasn't fair to Lantis, no matter how things were so unfair to her.

It was time.

"I….." _I.. can't_.. Hikaru thought. "Are you in love?"

Lantis was taken back, he wasn't expecting a question like that. "Yes."

Hikaru felt her heart sink.

_NO, stay strong!" _Hikaru retorted to herself. _Tell him! NOW!…………but… _

"Who was the woman who… did this to me?" Hikaru asked changing the subject, but mentally cursing herself.

Lantis sighed. _I suppose I will have to wait even longer now. _

"Primera."

"But-"

"Yes. Primera transformed herself into a human. Remember that this is a world of will? She tricked you… she took advantage of you… she _hurt_ you…" Lantis trailed off, his hands fisted, knuckles turning white.

"Do… you love her?" Hikaru softly asked, anticipation, hope, and dread all tingling throughout her body.

Lantis stared into Hikaru's crimson eyes, his eyes demanding honesty. "Do you love me?"

Hikaru's blood froze, her heart forgetting how to beat.

Lantis, observing her fear, realized at once he went too far and regret slapped him hard in the face.

"Sorry… I'll leave now." Lantis quietly apologized. _"Does… she hate me…and so much? O.. Hikaru… what did I do to hurt you?"_

_Yes… Lantis.. I love you. _Hikaru tried to yell at his retreating figure, but her voice never came. _No.. don't leave me…… tell him! TELL HIM NOW! HIKARU! _

"L- L- LANTIS!" Hikaru finally managed to stutter out.

Lantis turned.

"Don't leave me!... Y- yes! I……… love you! I love you…" Hikaru cried, more to herself, as tears were streaming down her face.

Lantis felt himself smile like he never had before. "_Did… yes… I heard correctly… right?" _Lantis's vision blurred, and he touched his face to feel salty tears. "I'm… crying." Lantis said, not as a question, but as a statement out of surprise and more to himself. Yet, at the same time he didn't feel so surprised. If anyone were to bring tears to his eyes, he knew that only Hikaru would be able do to so.

Hikaru's face was full of surprise to see Lantis's eyes wet. Hikaru pushed herself up, to kiss Lantis's tears away. "_What… am I doing? Is this right?…. _

_It feels right…"_

As she was falling back away from Lantis, he pulled her back. Hikaru suddenly felt his lips on hers. A gentle kiss, but full of passion and love nonetheless. Hikaru inwardly smiled.

She felt such bliss.

_So this is what it feels to be loved. _Hikaru thought.

Suddenly, Primera's face popped into Hikaru's mind and she roughly pulled away from Lantis, her breath shallow.

"We… can't do this to Primera…" Hikaru whispered, but secretly wishing that they could, as jealously raced throughout her body.

"What?" Lantis asked.

"What do you mean what? Don't you love Primera? You can't cheat on her like this!" Hikaru scolded, though her heart wishing different.

Lantis frowned. "I don't love Primera."

Hikaru felt her heart skip a beat, but this time with joy. Yet, at the same time, she felt sympathy for Primera as well.

"But Primera told me…" Hikaru suggested.

"She lied." Lantis growled.

"Then who is this person that you love…" Hikaru asked.

Lantis shook his head. _Hikaru really is clueless when it comes to love. _However, instead of verbally answering her question, he decided to answer her question by kissing her again.

"You.." Lantis huskily answered as he pulled away from Hikaru's petite swollen lips.

Hikaru then burst into tears, but tears of delight and relieve, as she jumped up to embrace Lantis, smiling.

_I understand now… why she been avoiding me. _Lantis thought.

"I am yours… always and forever. Will you be mine?" Lantis breathed into Hikaru's ear, even though he already knew the answer. He wanted the answer heard.

Shivers ran up Hikaru's spine, and she smiled. "I would have it no other way."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tarta felt slim arms hug her, and she looked up to see her mother along with Tatra. A bitter smile appeared on Tarta's face.

"Hey lil sis. I have been thinking about something. So can we talk?" Tatra asked politely.

"Of course." Tarta smiled. "Is something wrong?"

Tatra smiled. "Oh no, nothing is wrong. Actually, something wonderful happened, and I have beautiful news for you."

Tarta cocked her head in interest.

"I'm getting married!" Tatra smiled, but not yet finished. "Yes, I know that probably isn't exactly beautiful news to you. But there is more that I know you shall love. As you know, me being the older sister I am suppose to be the next heir to rule Chizata. However, since Eagle is also a heir to another kingdom, and he is the only child, we have decided for me to become the Queen of Autozam and you shall become the Queen of our home! I know you have always wanted to make mom and dad proud… but with me here always being over-protective of you…… but now you can! Everything works out perfect! And Mom and Dad agree!"

Surprise, happiness, jealously ,and guilt all swam though Tarta. She knew that when Tatra said over-protective, it really meant over-shadowing, and that Tatra wasn't _only_ the next ruler because she was the older sister but also because she was _better_ then her… at everything.

"O… I don't know what to say.." Tarta replied, as she started to cry. She didn't' even know herself if they were tears of happiness, or sadness. Maybe both.

"This is your time to shine now honey." Tohru soothed, hugging her youngest daughter.

_She still is better then me… and now even more than ever before. She is always thinking what is best for me… when I was… no.. am still jealous of her. _Tarta bitterly thought, as a new fresh package of guilt arose in her.

"O sis… I'm too stupid to rule…" Tarta whispered.

"Nonsense! We all make mistakes. It is going to be okay. You know that if you need any help that I shall always be here for you." Tatra comforted.

_I know…. I know…_ Tarta thought, as she continued to cry tears full of guilt.

---------------------------------------------------

Ferio flopped onto his bed, tired out of his mind, absent of sleep since Fuu was deep in sleep.

He was so tired he didn't notice the shadow moving swiftly but quietly in his room, towards him.

The next thing he knew, he felt a sharp, unbearable pain explode throughout his body and everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Long time no see! Sorry, I have been… lazy. So I hope ya enjoyed this chapter, and sorry about the cliffhanger-ish. No more personal reviews.. since they are unallowed… so sorry, but I am really happy to those people who did review and are patiently waiting for this story! Everyone have a safe and happy new years! 


	15. Greatest Tragedy

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY (To sum everything up: I do not own Rayearth)

**Thoughts are italicized. **

Chapter 15: Greatest Tragedy 

Gardina sighed, looking out the window. She spotted Ascot, walking, his head down, his motions seeming so… lifeless.

"Ascot…"

-------------------

Umi and Ascot still have not spoken a word to each other since the camping trip, avoiding each other at all cost.

Ascot plopped down onto the grass, his eyes dull. He has not eaten for days, and had lost of sleep- his complexion too pale with dark bags under his eyes.

Ascot pulled the dagger out hidden in his sleeve, pointing it towards his shattered heart. He closed his eyes, and was about to stab himself, until he felt the knife pulled out from his shaking hands.

"You really are stupid." Tarta told him, whacking him with the hilt of the blade.

Anger boiled his blood, as rage took over. "What _right_ do you have judge me? How can you call me stupid when you have no idea what I'm going through! Ascot exploded.

Tarta looked straight into his eyes, her eyes whirling with emotions Ascot could not determine. "What right do I have to judge you? I have every right to judge you. Do you have any idea what _I'm_ going through? The one I love is marrying my sister! My sister, who is always better than me… at _EVERYTHING_! Do you think I not know what you are going through? Here you are, being a stubborn fool, ignoring the one you love!"

"SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK! I AM NOT AS STRONG AS YOU! IF I IGNORE HER…IF I DIE, THEN IT WILL STOP HURTING! It all go away…" Ascot yelled, though more to himself.

"I'll repeat it. FOOL. Why are you fearing love? How can you even think of dieing? You life isn't just your own! ………Fine, go kill yourself… you are already dead anyways. Your greatest tragedy will not be your death, but that your life had no purpose. You really are pathetic…" Tarta retorted, as she walked away with his dagger.

Ascot looked down at his own hands, Tarta's words echoing in his head. "_Your greatest tragedy will not be your death, but that your life had no purpose…"_

--------------------------------------------

Fuu exploded out of her sleep, eyes wide with fear. She jumped out of bed, but only to be stopped by Umi.

"Fuu! What are you thinking? You need your rest! You can't jump out of bed like that!" Umi scorned, a tight grip on Fuu.

"No… something is wrong with Ferio!" Fuu panicked, escaping Umi's hold and franticly running towards Ferio's room.

With every step closer, she felt her heart increased with dread. She knew something was wrong, extremely wrong. She heard Umi's footsteps close behind her, as well as Umi calling out to her to calm down. She heard other calls vaguely, but the only thing she cared about was getting to Ferio.

Fuu hastily opened the doors, confronted with blood… and Ferio's dead body. She felt as if someone just stabbed her- stabbed her again and again.

"FERIO!" Fuu cried, as she felt the familiar tears fall. She couldn't believe her eyes, she didn't want to believe her eyes as she irritably rubbed her eyes. She slowly reopened her eyes, only to see that nothing changed.

Fuu heard Umi gasp, who swiftly embraced Fuu. Fuu was always the calm one, the one who comforted everyone else. Now, Fuu is the one needed the comforting.

Clef quickly went up to explain Ferio's body. Something just didn't feel right about this…

"Can't we bring him back alive!" Hikaru insisted, joining the hug, as she starting crying as well.

"No… not with everyone in their current state…" Clef gloomily replied, still inspecting Ferio's body.

Lantis moved the three girls out of the room. Fuu should not be in the same room as Ferio's dead body…

"What's wrong?" Gardina questioned who was supporting Lafarga. Lantis shook his head, nodding his head to the room. Gardina peeked inside, a gasp escaping. "O Fuu…"

Lantis took Lafarga, as Gardina kissed Fuu's forehead, tenderly hugging her like a mother, while Hikaru and Umi holding Fuu's hands. Fuu just continued to cry, the image of Ferio running through her head.

"Clef?" Lantis asked, noticing the Clef's frown.

"Nothing…" Clef said, though he couldn't fight off the itch of suspicion he felt. "It just doesn't make sense why someone would want to-," unable to bring himself to say the reality of everything.

----------------------------------------------------

**(Ferio's Funeral) **

"Fuu? Would you like to say a few departing words?" Clef gently asked.

Fuu simply nodded, standing. Clef gave Fuu a quick but comforting hug.

Fuu took a deep breath before beginning, " Ferio… he was stupid…," Fuu smirked, " but I think that is part of the reason why I love him. His golden eyes… he was like a tiger. Swift, powerful, beautiful… and to think that I'll never see those intriguing eyes ever again…" Fuu closed her eyes, telling herself not to cry, " He was the love of my life even if we are so young… well at least _I'm_ so young, but he is a special person with a special place in my heart, that I will _never_ forget… I remember him telling me that he always wanted to remember me with a smile, so I will keep on smiling… for him." Fuu gave a weak smile, and her eyes sparkled- but only a little…

Not like before.

Fuu looked down at Ferio's lifeless body, kissing her fingers then placing them upon his cold lips. Umi and Hikaru helped Fuu walk back down.

Clef came now up to Ferio's body to start the ritual. With eyes closed, he started to whisper a chant. Ferio body started to float, shimmering, and then materializing into the endless sea of the sky.

Fuu clinched the ring Ferio gave to her when they first meet, kissing it before placing on her left ring finger. She still belongs to Ferio… her heart still belongs to him.

Everyone started to leave, so that only Fuu, Umi, Hikaru, Lantis, Ascot, Clef, Presea, Gardina, Lafarga, Tarta, Tatra, Eagle, Tohru, Geo, Zazu, Aska, and Sang Yung were left.

Hikaru stood, her face set with determination. "I promised that no one else that I loved would be hurt. Now, one is gone forever, and Fuu… No... Cephiro is a world that I have come to love and I cannot stand to see it like this. I no longer am just going to stand here and let it fall apart… I'm going to take it my own hands! I will become the next pillar!"

Lantis froze. _No… not Hikaru.._

"Lantis… I'm sorry…" Hikaru whispered, "But I must..."

"No, I will not let you!"

A bright light glistened, blinding everyone while taking two people with it.

"HIKARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know very short and a cliffe, so that means the next chapter will be up very soon! I just feel that it would be more appropriate if I made it into another chapter. So please leave a review and sorry for all the mistakes!

**LEAVE A REVIEW! **


	16. Illusion of Beauty

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY (To sum everything up: I do not own Rayearth)

Chapter 16: Illusion of Beauty 

Ferio slowly opened his eyes, his head foggy, unable to think clearly. He tried to lift his arms, but he could not.

Someone chained him down.

The first thing he noticed that he was in somewhere dark, but there was a warm fire, with Shuichiro sitting beside it.

Wait… _Shuichiro?_?

"Long time no see Ferio. It took you long enough to wake up, I thought you were stronger than that, or did that blonde girl make you weak?" Shuichiro said, but there was strange edge to the way Shuichiro said 'blonde girl.'

"Charming as ever, Shuichiro…" Ferio muttered.

"Wait…. How do you know about Fuu? And Fuu would only make me _stronger! _No… wait… why are you here? We all thought you were dead! And just why am I chained down?" Ferio's mind racing with so many questions.

Shuichiro just chuckled. "I always saw you like my brother Ferio and really hoped that one day you actually would become my brother, but for now I _have_ to keep you chained. I will not have my plan messed up now…"

"Dammit, just answer the questions!" Ferio growled.

"So Lafarga finally settled down. I'm glad at least _he_ could be happy with love." Shuichiro bitterly smiled, ignoring Ferio.

Ferio frowned, Shuichiro still looked the same: black silky long hair in a high ponytail, bangs framing his face as well as overlapping his sharp sea green eyes, pale perfect complexion. Many women fell for both his looks and his strong personality. Shuichiro was a charming man, loyal to his comrades, and his skills unmatchable. Only Lafarga, Clef, and Zagato could beat him, though both Lantis and Ferio himself were close to his skill. And of course, his beloved sword that Emeraude gave to him beside him. He carried that sword everywhere.

However, Ferio could tell something was different about Shuichiro, but Shuichiro was never the same after Emeraude imprisoned herself.

He was never the same when he found out that Emeraude summoned the Magic Knights.

---------------------------

"HIKARUUUUUUUUUU!" Umi screamed, frantically looking everywhere.

"Where's Fuu?" Gardina questioned.

Realization hit Umi, as she felt herself starting to cry. "No… NO! Hikaru and Fuu… they can't!" Umi collapsed, tears unable to stop. They all hated the pillar with a passion, and now Hikaru and Fuu are fighting to become the pillar…

"WHY!" Umi shrieked.

"Look… up in the air…" Eagle pointed.

"So this time… in this world…" Clef whispered.

--------------------------------------------

"Fuu?" Hikaru asked, she… was fighting Fuu?

"Look down, we are still in Cephiro…" Fuu stated.

Hikaru floated up to Fuu and hugged her. "Fuu… I'm so sorry… but I must become the next pillar! Ferio… you lost Ferio… I have to protect you… I have to protect the ones I love, this world I love!"

A warm beautiful aura started to radiated from Hikaru.

"No! You still have Lantis… not when you just found your love! Ferio… like you said, I lost my Ferio! I have nothing to lose while you have everything to lose! I will not let you sacrifice more then you already have! You deserve happiness too… I will become the next pillar to protect the ones I love… including you! I WILL! " Fuu cried.

A sparkling light radiated now from Fuu, overpowering Hikaru's aura. The light from Fuu seems to explode, covering all of Cephiro, causing Fuu's glasses to shatter.

When Hikaru reopened her eyes, she saw Cephiro transformed…beautiful clear sky, pure sparkling rivers and oceans, fresh green grass… breath-taking beautiful.

But to Hikaru, it only looked ugly.

Hikaru and Fuu floated down to the ground, which Umi ran over to them, crying. Fuu and Hikaru held out their arms to their beloved friend, who both were crying as well.

"I hate you two… Hikaru… Fuu… how could you?" Umi whimpered.

And the former Magic Knights just hugged each other and cried… but now one was the Pillar of Cephiro.

-----------------------------------------

"We… have a new pillar?" Ferio whispered, shocked.

Shuichiro frowned, "Well,_ that_ was supposed to happen…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lantis looked up at the dazzling starlit sky, but it only caused him to frown. _This world has the appearance of heaven, but it is only filled with horrible cruelness… it truly is revolting. _

Lantis sighed. _Why is this happening… again? Hikaru… I almost lost Hikaru… but now Fuu has became the pillar. I promised myself that I would stop the legend of the Magic Knights but I did nothing! _

"Brother… this world truly is evil…"

------------------------------------------------

"Princess Fuu, if you will allow me, I'll will protect and serve you at all cost. I'm at your service" Clef bowed.

"Please get up Clef. It probably should be me bowing towards you…Nothing has changed… So no Princess name calling and no bowing!" Fuu smiled.

_But everything has changed Fuu. Everything. _Clef chuckled, "Of course, but I have to at least once."

Fuu rolled her eyes, giggling. However, there was always a slight sense of sadness surrounding Fuu.

Fuu was always good at covering up her emotions.

"I'm at your service as well." Lafarga bowed.

"As well as I." Lantis added.

"As well as I." Presea continued.

Eagle, Tarta, Tatra, Aska, Sang Yung, Ascot, Gardina all followed suit. Hikaru and Umi ran up to Fuu to hug her, whispering, "We will be your two personal Sols."

"Hey, no touching the Princess!" Clef teased.

"CLEF! What did I say about the Princess calling!" Fuu scorned.

Laughter echoed throughout the room. Anyone else would have believed that it was a room filled with joyful people, but that was far from the truth…

"What about your family back on Earth?" Hikaru asked, cocking her head.

"They… believe I'm dead. I went to the beach… drowned… they never found my body." Fuu stoically replied.

Hikaru's eyes widen with surprise, "But-"

"It was my choice when I became Pillar… there is no excuses, I have made my decision, and it is final." Fuu told Hikaru with authority, giving her no room for argument.

"Umi, Hikaru, both you have a choice as well. You two can either make Cephiro your permanent home, like I have, or like before, only visit Cephiro, or never return to Cephiro again. It is your choice. Remember, however, that if you make Cephiro your home, you will be dead in Earth and never be able to return. You do not need to make your choice _now,_ but it is a choice you do need to make."

Umi and Hikaru just nodded. It was going to be a tough decision to make.

"Now, please, may I be left alone?" Fuu gently asked of everyone.

Clef nodded, shooing everyone else out, giving Fuu a supportive smile before he exited himself.

When Fuu was certain everyone was gone, she broke down crying.

She cried for Hikaru, for Umi, for Ferio, for Cephiro, for her family back on Earth, for everyone that she loved… for herself.

_This is the decision I made… stay strong!_

Just then, Fuu felt someone on her lap and looked down to see Mokona.

"Mokona?" Her surprise stopping her tears.

"Puu?"

"I'm sorry…" Fuu cuddling Mokona to her.

"No…I'm the one who feels sorry" Mokona said in its powerful voice. It still felt weird to Fuu to hear Mokona not say "puu" and have such a gigantic voice from a marshmallow looking… bunny?

Mokona gave Fuu one last 'Puu' before disappearing, and part of Fuu felt relieved.

"Thank you Mokona…"

Fuu took a deep breath before starting her praying. She closed her eyes, her mind viewing Cephiro, her eyes skimming over Cephiro. Just as she was about finished, she felt something odd.

However, before she could determine what it was, her concentration broke.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so maybe it is being a little bit rushed… sorry? Okay, so I know that a lot of attention is being focused on Fuu but it NOT because she is my favorite character but because she was given the least attention in the manga, which annoyed me, and maybe it is because she is my favorite character hehe. Though it is ironical, my favorite character is the one given the most pain.

Sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling.

But leave the review, it is not that hard and I love to hear your opinions and suggestions

Thank you!


End file.
